The Legend of the Phoenix
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: Among the ashes of the old world, the Brotherhood of Steel rose up. After finally uniting Post-war America by destroying the NCR and Annexing Vegas, They set about uniting the world and looking to the stars. Being cautious after the finding the Prothean ruins on Mars they prepared for war, because war, war never changes. Rated M for blood and gore. (Timeline updated again)
1. Timeline

When I was thinking about doing a crossover two games came to mind Fallout and Mass Effect. So I read a few F/ME Crossovers and found out it kind of mixes well. Anyway I figured I would give it a shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or Mass Effect.

Updated 11/26/2015: Timeline is updated to include Fallout 4. WARNING: Spoilers.

2077- World War III ends with bombs dropping on China, US, Europe, Saudi Arabia, India, and Russia. Massive amounts of Nuclear Fallout decimates the rest of Earth's Population in regions like Africa and South America and Australia, and parts of the Middle East, but survivors have been reported by scouting expeditions to those regions. Vaults spread thought out the United States and Russia hold the last vestiges of hope for Humanity.

2161- The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.

2189- The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub and Dayglow. The Followers of the Apocalypse rise to become a major influence in New California. Thanks to the Vault Dweller's help, they gain control of the L.A. Boneyard.

2227- The Sole Survivor wakes from his pod only to have his son, Shaun, ripped from his arms and is shot in the chest before he and his wife are frozen, once more.

2242- The Chosen One enters the Enclave's oil rig using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination.

2247- Graham, Calhoun and Sallow are captured by the Blackfoot tribe for ransom. The young Sallow uses his knowledge to train the tribals in the art of warfare, impressing them enough to become their leader. Sallow assumes the name of ancient Roman emperor Caesar and makes Joshua Graham his right-hand man. He decides to create an empire modeled after the historical Roman Empire, intending to erase the tribals' individual identities and replace them all with a single, monolithic culture - the Legion. He tells Calhoun to go back to the Followers and spread the news of these happenings.

2254- A Brotherhood of Steel squad led by Owyn Lyons is sent to Washington, D.C. on the East Coast to search for technology

2277- Lone Wanderer is forced to leave Vault 101. A series of events in which The Lone Wanderer's father sacrifices himself to help his son get away from the Enclave takeover of the Project Purity and Lone Wanderer joins the Brotherhood of Steel. Lone Wanderer ventures to Vault 87 to find the GECK and is captured by the Enclave. Lone Wanderer escapes destroying Raven Rock in the process. The Assault on Project Purity begins in order to wrest back control of the Enclave.

Meanwhile the NCR and Legion clash at First Battle of Hoover Dam.

2278- Lone Wanderer and Brotherhood assault Adams Air Force Base, and manage to destroy the Enclave's last base of operations in the Capital Wasteland.

2280- Elder Owen Lyons passes away and his daughter Sarah takes his place with encouragement from her husband the Lone Wander as the Head Elder of the Brotherhood Alliance.

2281- Courier is shot in the head in Goodsprings and is revived by Doc Mitchel. Courier proceeds to hunt down Benny of the Chairmen. Upon hearing his reasons for stealing the chip,the courier agrees to partner with him. Courier gets involved in Mohave conflict. The Courier kills Mr. House. The Courier supports New Vegas at the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam or later, The Battle of the Three Armies. Surviving Intelligent Deathclaws are found by the Courier at Dead Wind Cavern and are welcomed into New Vegas setting up a Community in Vault 3 after the fiends are killed. The Courier sends a couple of Securitrons to protect the Deathclaws from any bigot who might try and kill them.

2283-The Lone Wanderer and Elder Sarah Lyons disappear while tracking rumors of General Autumn's Enclave Remnants in the Northwest Territories and are presumed dead. Their adopted son Arthur Maxson ascends to the rank of Elder bringing back many of the traditional Brotherhood ways while still allowing new human members.

2285-The Brotherhood starts the construction of the massive airship, dubbed the Prydwen.

2287-The Brotherhood mobilizes to the Commonwealth to deal with the Institute leaving a small contingent at the Citidel. The Sole Survivor wakes from Vault 111, and seeing his Wife's pod is too damaged to open safely heads out in search of his son. He makes contact with the Brotherhood via Paladin Danse and forms an Alliance to get his son back whom of which he believes is a ten year old.

He is sent to the Institute were he meets his son, a Sixty year old man and the Director of the Institute. The Sole Survivor leaves after refusing to help the the Institute and their Isolationist and selfish ways. He joins the brotherhood fully despite knowing they were no better and out of revenge. He is tasked with hunting down Paladin Danse who was revealed to be Synth, but refuses to kill his friend, standing up to Maxson in what was known as the start of a more opened minded Eastern Brotherhood. Liberty Prime is activated and the Institute is Destroyed in what is known as the Battle of Cambridge.

Virgil and any hopes of a Super Mutant Cure are lost when he is shredded to death by an feral Alpha Deathclaw laying in wait outside his cave as he tried to leave the Glowing sea.

2288-Eastern Brotherhood of Steel contacts the Midwestern BOS and Texas BOS whom were banished from the Brotherhood for allowing mutants and ghouls into their ranks. The Brotherhood Civil War starts as the Eastern Brotherhood invades Chicago. The Midwestern Brotherhood hosted a massive army as they had a more open policy longer than the Eastern Brotherhood. The war reaches stalemate with the Prydwen Accord being signed allowing Non-standard Humans to join.

2290-The Brotherhood Alliance is formed. The new doctrine for the Alliance allows the conscription of Meta-Humans, Necro-humans and locals. The local populations rally around the Brotherhood Alliance with the Citadel as the Capital. The Brotherhood Alliance focuses on security and shutting down slavers and raider warlords for time being.

After hearing reports of the Brotherhood Alliance, the weakened NCR tries to contact and negotiate peace after hearing about the new reforms the Brotherhood underwent hoping to give itself time to rebuild it forces should the Brotherhood attack.

The Mojave Brotherhood manages to contact the Brotherhood of Steel in Baltimore for support. An emissary is sent. Negations begin, The Mojave Brotherhood reluctantly agrees to reform under the Brotherhood Alliance's doctrine including the conscription of local humans, necro-humans, and meta-humans, and as per agreement places Veronica as the new Elder. An agreement with New Vegas is also created leaving the city-state as a sovereign ally.

2291- Tensions between NCR and Brotherhood Alliance increase after the Brotherhood Alliance demands to NCR to cease all aggression against their Brothers and Sisters in Lost Hills. This leaves the NCR with no room to expand and Surrounded on two sides. The NCR and Brotherhood meet in New Jerusalem for peace talks. It all goes south when the NCR Ambassador is shot by the Courier sparking the 2nd NCR-Brotherhood war. When asked why she did it she said, "The NCR was waiting for an excuse to go war and make it look like they were in the right at the same time. I gave them one." Many have deduced the Courier wished the two powers to clash using her status as a Bortherhood ally to draw the Brotherhood into the NCR crsshairs. Both were weakened by war as Vegas was hardly touched during the fighting.

2294- The Battle of Lake Tahoe takes place. The battles takes many lives on both sides including the Sole Survivor's. A squad of Ten NCR Veteran Rangers were sent to eliminate him. The fight took place in a small ravine near Reno where they had separated him from his squad. Only one ranger made it out alive, but died of her wounds after reporting in. The Brotherhood later discovered that he rigged his medic pump to inject him with Med-X upon running out of stimpacks before his death. His death had the opposite effect the NCR had intended. The demoralizing effect they had expected was replaced by Brotherhood soldiers using his name as a rallying cry at every major engagement from then on.

2295- After a long and heavy campaign NCR territory is now under Brotherhood control. The New Desert Rangers, founded by the Courier after the Battle of Three armies are brought into the Brotherhood as a special forces branch. All NCR Rangers are stripped of their trench coats by Desert Rangers for being lackluster copies thus disbanding the NCR Rangers. It was later discovered that the NCR had systematically fragged all the former Desert Rangers who had joined them at Mojave Outpost. The Brotherhood is reunited with Lost Hills.

2296- New Vegas is absorbed into the Brotherhood Alliance as reparations for the Courier's actions. The Courier still manages to keep her position as Head of New Vegas. The Alliance starts rebuilding and re-engineering Pre-war tech. The Sierra Madre is found with the Courier's help and the Hologram tech is salvaged.

The Brotherhood Alliance sanctions a project to help solve issue of Meta-human sterility. NCR holdouts are killed at the Battle of the Boneyard by the Outcast Mercenary group.

2310- The Brotherhood Alliance sends out teams to determine the fates of other Nations of pre-war Earth. It is discovered that the Russians set up many bunkers in Siberia (The Frozen Wasteland) and the Communicator, a Russian vault dweller, managed to create a pre-war government called the Confederacy of Sovereign Republics aka the CSR. The CSR managed to organize the survivors of Europe, Britain and parts of the Middle East by Annexing them. Contact with both Nations is achieved. In the advancement of Humanity, the nations agree to rule under one banner, and the CSN are absorbed into the Brotherhood Alliance using the Phoenix of the CSN and the Gears of the Brotherhood as its sigil. Aid has been sent to fallout irradiated regions. Pre-war technology is surpassed and a space program is considered.

2319- Meta-Human sterility is solved. FEV exposure does not alter gender to asexual state during transformation instead keeping one's original gender and sexual characteristics. Many Meta-Humans undergo genetic alterations to increase their population. Breakthroughs in the project lead to genetic advances in Standard-humans as well, from increased strength and reaction times and doubling lifespans to increasing radiation resistance, but too much exposure still may lead to ghoulifacation.

An Enclave bunker is found with data on project which aimed to create the perfect humans, dubbed Omega-Humans. The project was considered a failure after the primary subjects died at Navarro during the NCR's attack.

More Synths are discovered to have been created in secret by escaped Androids and Institute remnants in Rivet City. Harkness, their leader approaches the Brotherhood peacefully. They are rebuffed and forced to go on the run.

2320- The Brotherhood Alliance begins aiding survivors of the irradiated lands and the people of many former pre-war nations are brought into the fold.

2340- Space program is started with the help of the Shi. Terraforming Mars using GECK technology being the primary goal.

2347- Prothean ruins are discovered during Terraforming operations. Seeing some Mass Effect technology as useful is incorporated into some Brotherhood technology, but the Alliance still relies heavily on its own tech seeing it as superior with the exception of Mass Effect fields. Upon seeing that the Protheans were imperialistic, the Alliance began constructing a navy of military spaceships should they return. Advances in FTL travel lead to the discovery of the Charon Mass Relay. In fear of the Protheans returning, the Brotherhood introduces new laws that require all civilians to undergo military training from a very young age. Although these laws are merely a formality as children are already trained from young ages under Brotherhood Doctrine.

Androids (Synth being considered a derogatory reference,) are allowed to join the Brotherhood by Elder Maxson himself who had a mysterious change of heart. Some conspiracy theorists believe he was replaced by an Android. The truth however is much more complicated.

2350 -The Courier announces that she stepping down as head of New Vegas in order to spend more time with her lover, Elder Veronica leaving Benny's granddaughter as her heir.

2381- The Courier dies of a heart condition that wasn't caught in time. Elder Veronica steps down a month later and dies in her sleep a day later. High Elder Maxson steps down as well to retire to Mars.

2440 - Humanity has colonized several worlds using the Mass Relays. Arcturus Station is built as a new seat of government. It is nicknamed, The New Citadel.

2561- During the activation of relay 314 near Shanxi is attacked by unknown aliens. The First Contact War begins.

A/N: Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes. **Spoiler Alert:** Vigil dying in the Glowing sea after taking his cure makes sense as a Deathclaw does spawn near his cave in game. Friendly hint: Don't go on that mission without power armor. Anyway, I owe that deathclaw thanks for giving me a credible reason to keep the Super Mutant cure from ever seeing the light of day.


	2. Chapter 1

updated 8/13/2014: I fixed a few errors here and there and added a bit more to the codex entry for the Mad Bombers.

Turian Captain Marcius Guilus, stood at the bridge of his Dreadnaught, he surveyed the scene in front of him. Upon entering the relay his battle group found a new alien species trying to activate a dormant mass relay. Their ships seemed a bit blocky, but looked very sturdy, at the same time. This was against Council Law. He knew the aliens had know way of knowing that as well. "Open a channel to those aliens, and order them to stand down or we will fire," he ordered his comm officer.

"They are not responding sir," the young ensign looked up at him, "I have hailed them three times. I don't know if they can understand us."

"SIR!, we have multiple intelligences in our systems, They are trying to use cyber-warfare against us." his Anti-cyber-warfare Tech called out.

"Fire! Let's show this race what happens when you try to sabotage a dreadnought." He ordered once more.

"Sir, I have isolated the virus and am now purging it from our systems. From the looks of it, however it was very advanced, we should be wary in the future." Marcius nodded as he watched the military vessels guarding the research vessel moved to intercept the slug from his dreadnought mass accelerator cannon. While the civilian vessel retreated to the Mass relay. Their shields took the brunt of the damage, but flickered. "There shields are failing, sir" said a young ensign.

"Good fire another…" the ship shook violently as the Aliens fired their own weapons. "Sit rep now!" Marcius ordered.

"The aliens fired… wait that can't be right," the ensign's expression was confused, "it says they used energy-based weapons sir. Canons similar to GUARDIANs managed to pierce our hull and several others in our fleet."

This news rattled the Captian more than the aliens, "Impossible," he whispered. _Not even the Salarians could come up with energy weapons._ "Fire another volley." He commanded. One of the alien ships went dead while other took massive damage.

"The left ship is destroyed, but the right ship is disabled running on emergency power." The ensign said.

"Prepare boarding parties. We need to seize that ship. Its technology will be giving us an edge when we next meet them in battle."

"We cannot sir, are docking bay was damaged in the alien's counterattack."

"Then have the _For the Cause_ III send theirs."

"Transmitting now sir." The comm officer said.

The_ For the Cause III_ moved in closer to better get an angle for the boarding pods, and launched. "Link up with the one of the helmet cams."

An image was brought up of the inside of the boarding pod. The young sergeant was giving orders to her squad. The pod breached the ship immediately yellow-green shot went flying at the soldier exiting the pods. The Captain heard one of his ensign's gasp as one of the turian soldiers were turned into a pile of glowing goo. The enemy was well coordinated, he'd give them that. As the squads got closer to the engineering floor, they saw the many of the engineers fighting. It was hard to tell what the species looked like under the armor. He hoped they hadn't had time to cause a self-destruct. Then a massive figure in heavy armor charged the group. He watched as massive foot came down on the sergeant's head and the feed was cut off. Before they could switch to another camera, the ship lit up in a blinding white light. The dead ship next to it was engulfed as well.

_They were stalling in order to use their ordinance to create bigger blast._ "Sir, do we follow the fleeing ship?"

"Yes, let's chase these newcomers back to their home world, and show them the Hierarchy's might."

**…**

Elder Maro Briggs, was going over Shanxi's agricultural reports in his study when he received a transmission on his pipboy. "Sir, the _Explorer_ is back, they are saying they were attacked as they tried to open the relay by aliens. Its escorts stayed back to buy them time." Briggs immediately stood up and walked to his building's War room, many of his officers were already there. "Has the message been sent to the fleet at Arcturus?"

"Yes sir, we also have about 10 cruisers and a battlecruiser in orbit."

"Tell Captain Danvers to move the fleet to ready when the Aliens come through the relay. Then get her on my pipboy."

"Yes sir," a moment later Brigg's pipboy notified him of Danvers call.

"I have already been notified," Elder Maro frowned. Why was he always to last to hear these things? "We'll holdout as long as we can until the fleet arrives." Danvers said. It was clear she was worried.

"Danvers, I would not expect anything less. I will mobilize the Paladins and have the Militia ready as support."

"Aye, aye, Danvers out," The elder looked up to see the cities shield being put in place. New Denver was the largest city on the planet. His thoughts were interrupted when a large female Meta-human walked into the room. "Head Paladin Jenna, I trust the rest of the Paladins are mobilized as we speak."

"Yes sir," she said with a French accent, which was odd, for a Meta-human anyway. She lifted her arms and rolled her shoulders adjusting her armor's fit. She was rather slender for a Meta-human, her green skin and female form made her quite attractive when in a dress uniform, if a bit bulky. Elder Maro was surprised at how far Meta-humans have come since evolving from the asexual brutes they once were. He had actually considered taking a dive into an FEV vat, but the transformation still had a high mortality rate. "We are ready to hold for as long as necessary," she continued, "However, from the scans of the alien tech showed they had no energy weapons, so I am issuing orders to destroy any weapons technology before it can salvaged by the enemy. On the bright side, these aliens could be the Protheans," she grinned. Elder Maro agreed along the lines with her, he himself was a bit excited to test their tech against the Protheans if these were in fact the Protheans.

"As much as I'd like that, we must focus on our defense," the paladin nodded and exited the war room to hold with the rest of the paladins. Elder Maro hoped Danvers could keep them busy, even if she did have hundreds of years of experience.

**…**

Danvers leaned back in her captain's seat. Of course Maro would have to 'order' her to do something that standard protocol dictated. They had been working on installing the shielding that was sent form Arcturus a week prior. For what the Captain of the _Explorer_ described, they were going to need it.

Her pipboy beeped, she pushed the receive button. "We have installed the new shielding, Captian."

"Good work, Kasshi" Danvers put her hands behind her head trying to relax. She thought about her life so far. The daughter of one of the founders of Rivet City and second in command to Security Chief Harkness, and his lover even after the whole android revelation. His former self eventually driving him to seek out Dr. Zimmer, kill him, and free his people. She supported him every step of the way until she was captured by Zimmer and forcibly had her consensus downloaded into an android version of herself,_ bastard_. Harkness helped her though it and well it wasn't all that bad actually, but it still felt off even after all these years. They destroyed most of Zimmer's research on the project so no other human could fall to the same fate as she did. They eventually convinced the other androids to rebel. She was at his side the whole time. Well until they parted ways for a while, he was on Arcturus acting as Head of Security. She chuckled a little,_ all these years and he still ends up being a security chief._

One of her Lieutenants came handed her a datapad, she browsed the contents. It contained all the specs on what they knew of the aliens. Their frigates and battle cruisers where sleek and shiny, but she could pick out what could be considered some weak points. Her mind was at work going over the data.

"Contacts!" She looked and view screen. A mix of frigates and battle cruisers entered to system. With what looked like… shit a dreadnought.

She put her hand down on the fleet communications, "Evasive maneuvers give that Dreadnought a harder firing solution. The aliens opened fire, the new shields held up better than expected. Good, she thought, "Return fire, target these points, the frigates and battle cruisers," she sent the other captains her data. She gave the all clear, "Fire plasma and lasers cannons," steaks of yellow green and beams of red melted and cut their way thought the smaller ships. _Their shields can't block our weapons, she thought, that evens things up a bit. _The reacted fast, using the plasma cannons charge time against her ship.

Another volley shook the ship. "The dreadnought took out one of the frigates, ma'am"

"All ships focus on the dreadnought." They fire weapons at the alien's flagship. The plasma did the most damage melting the ship's hull sending debris and crew members onto space. The dreadnought wavered a bit, pulling back while the remaining seven alien vessels covered it with more fire. Her cruiser's shields flickered along with a few other ships. "Dammit, tell the fleet to fire a will, get rid of those frigates."

While they focused on the frigates, the dreadnaught decided that enough was enough, and managed to take out two more ships. "Ma'am the dreadnought's is going to fire on us," Danvers nodded.

"Is the plasma cannon primed?" the ensign nodded. "Slow the ship down and make it look like we took too much damage. Vent some air if you have to. If I am right they think all hands are dead and target a different vessel." It was a risk, but she hoped that the aliens would get overconfident and hold firing on her vessel in hopes of stealing their tech. The ship went dark. They held their breath as the Dreadnoughts aim moved to another frigate. "Alright start it up and prime the Plasma cannon let's hit these fuckers while their flank is exposed.

"Ma'am the dreadnought has noticed the reboot. I am sending some A.I. fragments aboard in order. What?... really hacking their systems was that easy." The ensign looked at Danvers. He pointed at eh view screen. Danvers watched as the Dreadnought started to implode.

"Tell the other ships to do the same. I think we found their weakness." Danvers smiled feeling good about the battle as the Alien ships lost power.

"Ma'am more alien ships en route. Double the number of Frigates." _Damn, just when things were getting easy. "_Hold on Ma'am our reinforcements are here as well." That was fast, "putting you through to the Admiral."

"Hey, how are things, heard you ran into some trouble," a familiar raspy voice came from her station.

"A little," she replied, "Hey, Charon, fashionably late as always I see."

"What can I say? I love to make an entrance. Besides, this party could use a crasher." Their banter was cut short as two more Alien dreadnoughts arrived.

The ensign called again, "Ma'am they un-networked there systems, the A.I. can't do anymore."

"Shit there goes our edge," Danvers slammed her fist on her armrest.

"Danvers, move your ships behind my fleet. We'll give you guys a give you guys a breather." Danvers nodded and relayed the orders to her ensign.

**…**

While the battle raged above, Head Paladin Jenna was busy down below organizing the ground forces. The Aliens had managed to land their ground troops and begin assaulting the city. The shield tower was the among the first to be targeted by the aliens. "Get those Fat Mans loaded and the Plasma Casters lined up." She shifted in her power armor. She thought it was funny how the design hadn't changed much. She didn't mind as the ol' T-45d model was her favorite design anyway. She was surprised that they actually crafted her a set when she was promoted. Most Meta's only got standard combat armor seeing as power armor was expensive to make.

A Ranger approached, his gray trench coat flowing as his feet, and his green eyed helm under his arm. "Ranger Twigson, reporting."

Jenna nodded, "You and any other rangers post up in any vantage point you can," The ranger nodded and started relaying his men and women to post up where they could.

Jenna looked at the approaching hoard of Aliens. She donned her own helm and picked her super sledge. "All forces, the enemy is in sight. Rangers, fire at will. Cluster them together. Make it easier for the Mad Bombers to get a high score."

…

Codex:

Pip-boy: The pip-boy has undergone some amazing changes in the last couple hundred years. The processing power has increased 100 fold. They project a screen using holo-tech allowing the user to be able to where anything over it and still operate it. Pip-boy are standard issue in the military, While the civilian model is in widely used.

Power Armor: While much more advanced than the pre-war models, the older designs are still more widely used with the T-45d and T-51b being the most common variants. In order to counter pulse tech the suit are now insulated against Pulse guns and grenades. Anything stronger will shut the siut down, but the user is no danger of being electrocuted.

Rangers: are adept at any terrain and the best scouts and long range marksmen in the Alliance. They too still prefer the retro look of the original Desert Rangers before the NCR sell out. Although, the suits now are much more advanced and air tight. The jeans and cowboy boots being placed by armor and heavy shoulder plates on top of the trench coat with heavy bracer on each forearm. Rangers are the best of the best, only passing training after going through Seven intense trials to earn their N7 tags. They try to emulate the Courier who officially re-founded the order after the second battle of Hoover Dam.

Mad Bombers: a squad of troops specializing in Red Glares, fat mans, and any heavy explosive weapons. They also the Brotherhood sappers, able to set up makeshift bunkers and bridges if need be. The Mad Bombers were founded by the Lone Wanderer and the former slave, Clover after the Brotherhood Alliance defeated the NCR, believing that the Brotherhood needed a dedicated branch of explosives experts.

A/N: Anyway let me know what you guys think. Criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Updated 8/13/2014: cleaned up some errors and updated some Codex entries.

I introduced a couple OCs so let me know what you think. Reviews and Criticism are welcome. It is hard to know what you guy's think when you don't review.

Ch.2

John Twigson looked down the barrel of his anti-material rifle as several aliens came into the guns range. Like what the Head Paladin wanted, he and the other rangers opened fire and clustered them together. The look on the officers' faces when they realized what was going on before the Mad Bombers let dropped their ordinance was worth a snapshot on his helmet cam. John was a bit pudgy for a Ranger but being big boned was something that ran in his family since Twig, the fat Vault Dweller rolled out of Vault 10. He radioed the other rangers to head to the where the fighting was thickest outside the city. Word was the Aliens managed to bring two more fleets into the system, and Admiral Charon was forced to let some enemy troop carriers through and that meant more forces approaching from all sides of the city. He was one of two Rangers to stay with the Head Paladin as more troops headed over the hill toward the city. John smiled and started pick off officers and behind the group.

**…**

Diana Halbert had been many things in her incredibly long life time, Hollywood Starlet, Wasteland Explorer, NCR contractor, Caravan owner, and many more. She became a Ghoul when the bombs dropped on Los Angles. She was outside the city filming for her next movie when it happened. That day was forever ingrained into her mind. It the last day she had her wonderful and gorgeous crimson hair. She still carried around the photo of her prior to becoming a walking and talking corpse. All these years and here she was shooting aliens like in one of her films that won an award for best Action Drama. The irony was heaped in piles on top of that one. Her squad was getting into position to flank the enemy. She readied her Valkyrie plasma rifle and waited for the Rangers to give the single. Her stealth armor kept her cloaked as the aliens went by. The comm beeped three times and it was go time. She and her squad de-cloaked and fired as the aliens who were caught unaware of the flanking attack coming from the buildings around them. Diana shouted lines from her old movies as she fired. She popped down and cloaked to get a different position as they returned fire. She popped up again and fired. This was going to be a fun day.

**…**

Admiral Charon sat in his command chair as he surveyed the battlefield. He still cursed himself for letting the ground troops touch down, but the enemy reinforcements tied his hands. He braced as one of the two Dreadnoughts that arrived fired on his flagship. "Charon, the A.I.'s are having some luck with the smaller ships, but the Dreadnought must be dealt with the old fashioned way." Danvers called in from her ship, which had become the Cyberwarfare Management Center since it was out of the battle. Charon nodded and sent a message to Arcturus, "High Elder Dornal, the enemy sent reinforcements through the relay, what is the status of our own?"

"They are on the way, Admiral and will there in a matter of hours," an old and weary voice came in over the comm.

"Acknowledged, we'll hold till then." Charon looked out upon the battlefield. Many of his own ships were taking fire but holding their own for now at least. The Aliens were using attrition by sending more ships into the fray. He wondered if they would ever run or retreat. Another crusier exploded as it was boarded. The self-detonation as required by the Maxson Protocol took the nearest enemy frigate as well. Charon sighed. This was going to be a long few hours. "Get a firing solution on the closest dreadnought and fire the main plasma cannon. I want to see that thing a pile of molten metal ASAP." He ordered. The cannon took some time to charge up as the spinning ball of plasma was created. On his signal they fired. It sailed directly at the dreadnought. The ship tried to veer to the left, which in turn had only partially been hit by the plasma that sailed along the side slicing through the right wing shaving it clean off. The Aliens' saving grace was the massive amount of time it took to charge the plasma cannons. Charon would have to talk to the Techs and see if that could be improved.

Charon cursed and grabbed the armrests of his chair as the other dreadnought returned fire. "Sir our shields are now at forty percent," Charon nodded and sent orders to other ships to fire on the dreadnought if possible to divert attention from his own ship.

**…**

General Desolus Arterius was in a foul mood, Saren could see it even if his brother never showed it outwardly. The aliens were holding their own. The Hierarchy had landed troops in mass on the planet, but supplies were hard to get. The aliens' superior technology made it difficult. The enemy city was a stronghold. What they weren't expecting was how fast the aliens formed a defense which led Saren to believe that they were a military culture much like their own. Desolus waved his younger brother to follow. They did not speak until they reached the command tent. Desolus turned around and looked at him, "They are holding steady, no matter how many troops we send they find a way to route us. One of the worst threats we have been able to decipher is these Rangers." He brought up a image on the holo-table of a grey armored figure with a green-eyed helm and breathing mask. "They are trying to draw our forces together so their artillery can rack up a higher body count. We need to get rid of these Rangers asap." Saren nodded, but didn't speak, he was only still a lieutenant and his part of his brothers thought process was to speak aloud.

"Do want me to give the order to spread our forc…"

"NO!" Saren was cut off by his brother, "That is what they want, the tactic works both ways. If the artillery spreads out the troops the snipers will have easy pickings. No, I want you lead a team into city, a small team and your primary goal is to hunt down these rangers. Go, select your team," Saren stood at attention and then left the tent.

**…**

Codex: Flagships: the largest ship design in the Alliance fleet. Armed with a massive plasma cannon and series of Laser batteries along the sides make it the most feared and respected ship in the Brotherhood's fleet.

Dreadnoughts: While not as large as a Turian dreadnought, they dish out some impressive fire power, but are very slow and can't maneuver as well as a Battle cruiser or Cruiser. Their shields are top of the line and the ships themselves are designed to take a few hits before they themselves are destroyed.

Battle cruisers: They are designed to provide massive amounts of fire, both laser and plasma. However, they have limited defense capabilities going with a good offense is the best defense philosophy.

Cruisers: Make up the bulk of the Alliance fleet having a balance of speed and firepower. Faster than than any other class of warship, the cruiser's best defense is its maneuverability.

Wraith Squads: Squads of cloaks troops with advanced camouflage systems that allow them to sneak in and out of enemy positions as well as set up the perfect ambush make them feared as much and Peoples' Republic Dragoons of the Great War.

Artificial Intelligences: are mostly used in ship to Ship warfare where a lesser a Virtual Intelligence is used in turrets and Robot support units. Their role in society had increased as they are considered equals to organics. While they face some discrimination from time to time, they are becoming widely more accepted among the people of the Brotherhood. The courier was a great advocate of A.I. rights before her death.

A/N: Anyway if you want or could use more codex entries let me know via PM and I will add it. Also if you don't know who Twig is, watch Nuka-Break. It's a fan film that is actually rather good considering they made it with only donations from other fans. I liked it, so incorporated into the story in a way.


	4. Chapter 3

Anyway if there are errors feel free to PM me. Reviews and Criticism are welcome.

5/27/2014 updated codex entry

updated 8/14/2014: went through and fixed some dialogue and errors in this chapter.

Ch.3

Saren was hard pressed to keep his squad alive which consisted of two Cabal biotics and a scout. They carefully ran along the edge of the city. They would move a little and then scan for those dawn cloaked squads. He heard the report of a massive report of a sniper rifle in one of the buildings. He stopped them signaled the scout to make sure the way was clear. She went out and was gone for a few moments before she signaled them to follow.

They carefully made their way to the building carefully climbing over rubble and debris. They slowly climbed the stairs. They found the right floor and door to the room where the sniper had set up. They posted up in front of the door. On Saren's signal they burst into the room. Their quarry turned around to look at them, seemly unsurprised and looked back into his scope. Saren felt an anger and confusion build inside at the soldier's indifference. He was about the fire his pistol into the alien's back when the scout fell down. The headless corpse convulsing with death rattles as her head was taken clean off. Instantly they all fell avoiding more fire from the nearby building. Saren realized why the Ranger was unconcerned. His partner was posted up in the opposite building covering him from afar. He looked see one of his Cabal troop suffer a chest shot threw the wall, blue blood spayed on the nearby wall. He cursed and moved his position.

He retreated but not before sending a biotic push at the ranger in the room. It caught the ranger off guard and he was thrown out the already broken window he was perched at. Saren heard no scream instead he heard a beeping sound. He quickly rolled out the room before the explosives went off. His last squad mate wasn't as lucky. Saren felt rage well inside him as he retreated down the stairs. He lost his entire team and was running back to base report his failure.

**…**

As the alien reinforcements arrived Jon was forced to retreat, along with Head Paladin Jenna. Jon stayed back a ways from the group covering them with his partner who worked in tandem with him a quarter mile away and watched at the enemy's march. He had to give it the aliens, they were disciplined and stupid. Who trained their soldiers that well only to throw them into the meat grinder. It baffled him and worried him at the same time. It could only mean that they had perhaps millions of troops. If that were the case every human on Shanxi would make these bastards pay for it in blood.

He ran into a building and scaled the stairs to the next floor. He posted up and watched as the aliens advanced. He noticed them go though the charred remains and small bits of the dead Knights and Militia. He smiled when he saw one of the birds explode when he picked up a plasma rifle rigged to explode by the Mad Bombers. In an instant the thing denoted created a small nuclear explosion big enough to blow the alien apart from the waist up, leaving a pair of legs still standing there. Jon was extremely glad he recorded that little video.

He heard a door creak and he spun around to see two children standing there, a boy about 12 with a girl around seven. They both looked even more frightened to see a ranger in what must been their home prior the invasion. "Travis," he commed his partner.

"Yeah," a raspy voice came over the line sounding like a ghoul. Believe or not, Travis was just a heavy smoker, which Jon liked to poke fun at when they weren't in the middle of a battle.

"I got a couple civvie kids here that weren't evacuated to the NCZ," Jon risked a glance at the approaching Aliens now a mere quarter click away.

"I cover you just get'em out of here," the voice was calm and collective. Travis wasn't one for wasting time.

"Roger." He clicked of his comm and looked at the children.

"Looks like I'm going to get you two out of here. Move quietly and follow me or the Birds will get ya and you don't want that," They nodded uncertainly. He gestured for them to follow. Jon resolved that they would make whether or not he did.

**…**

Saren noticed a couple of shocked stares as he returned. He was one of the most decorated Blackwatch soldiers in the Hierarchy so seeing him return alone with almost nothing to show for it was a blow to morale. The reinforcements had arrived to bolster their strength, but too many troop transports were shot down by enemy ships that just arrived in the system. Saren approached Desolus' tent and the guard let him in. It looked as if they were going march as many of the soldiers were tearing down portable shelters. He found Desolus standing over the holotable war map. "General, I failed."

"I know, the fact your back so soon says it all," Saren hung his head a bit, "I am waiting for your debriefing Lieutenant."

"We entered the city and found one of the Rangers, alone. I assumed that they were in tandem, they do but not fight in the traditional Sniper/Spotter sense. His partner had posted up in the adjacent building and fired upon us. Two of my squad were killed when he opened fire. I managed to kill the one in the room, but he detonated explosives that ended up killing my last squad member." Desolus shook his head.

"Sending you in there was folly on my part, and premature. At least we know how these Rangers operate better. I am… relived you managed to make it out." Seran was about to excuse himself, "Stay, I need someone to watch my back when we enter the city and take their command center."

"Would that be wise, General? You would make yourself an easy target for the snipers."

Desolus' face became grim, "I know it is against the way the Hierarchy does things, but morale is low and seeing me willing to walk into the city with the troops may help restore it."

"I do not approve, but It seems like you have already made your mind." Saren said before saluting and exiting the tent.

**…**

Elder Briggs watched from the Command center as the alien forces were starting to pour into the city. His only relief was that the High Elders fleet had finally arrived and stopped the influx of more enemy troops. As he looked on the city, he felt a pang of displeasure. The city was almost city complete and now it was in ruins form enemy artillery. He sighed and went to war map, he was about to address the troops when Jenna pinged him. "Elder, We've managed to place fortification's around the command center and the NCZ. The Aliens have breached the city on all sides."

"Acknoweged, Head Paladin, I hope you have something planned to halt the advance." He could almost hear the Paladin's smirk over the comm.

"Sir, I believe we do. Did you have the security Holograms installed yet," It was Maro's turn the smirk.

"No, but they could be mounted where you need them along the forts wall." Briggs suggested.

"Will do, though these things may take up a bit too much power," Jenna said.

"If it saves on our reserves, than a drop in power will be small price. No get those Holos set up." Briggs ordered.

**…**

The outskirts of the city was completely deserted save for some Rangers that were posted up in the higher buildings. The aliens retreated after more Turian reinforcements arrived pushing them back despite their advanced weaponry. Saren reached for a laser rifle when Desolus grabbed his hand. "Don't bother, they are worthless anyway. They have a biosensor that fries the important parts when its holder is killed. Otherwise I would have had them all sent back for testing and reverse-engineering."

"They seem to guard their secrets well," Saren observed. Desolus nodded. They marched along until a figure stalled them in the front of the group. Desolus asked for a sniper rifle from a nearby trooper. He looked down toward the front of the battalion. "What do you see General?" Seran asked.

"A single figure, dressed in black, much like the rangers, only scans from nearby buildings have picked up know organic signatures. This one is alone." Desolus pulled the trigger of his gun and the sniper round sailed toward the Black Ranger's chest. The Ranger spin out of the way of the bullet and dropped to one knee and bringing his own rifle to bare and firing multiple rounds at Saren and Desolus' position.

"Get down!" Desolus yelled as he grabbed Saren and pulled him down. The Ranger's shield held as the rest of the battalion opened fired, but many were cut down a massive amount of Robots swarmed in over their flanks. The Mechs were relentless and the Black Ranger still hadn't moved and fired at more officers dropping them with each shot. Many of the Mechs were killed as well after the surprise wore off. Desolus got up to see the Black trooper sprinting into the fray. The ranger drew a massive blade from a boot sheathe and started slicing young turians apart on a clear path to him. Desolus wanted to kill the bastard, but the remaing robots that floated around made that difficult, taking potshots at him, only letting the dark warrior draw closer. Finally the Ranger reached him and Saren who hefted a rocket laucher at the figure.

"I got this thing," he yelled at Desolus who saw the figure put a hand on his pistol at his belt. Desolus looked at Saren.

"Seran don't," but Saren had already fired the rocket. In one practically unseen moment the figure drew and fired his pistol. The rocket exploded close to the launchers barrel and sent Saren flying back. It knocked Desolus back as well. He landed hard and looked over at his younger brother. He was alive, but was missing his right arm. Desolus lost all reason seeing his little brother's condition. He growled and charged the figure drawing his own combat knife. Their blades met, but after several clashes, his skills were at his limit. The ranger was obviously better trained and Desolus' skills were rusty at best. It wasn't long before the Ranger found an opening and plunged the knife into Desolus' chest. Desolus coughed up blood and fell back as the Ranger ripped the blade from his chest. Desolus' vision became cloudy and then black.

**…**

Saren's mind screamed at him to help his brother, but his body was unable to move. He could only watch as the Ranger toyed with his brother as they fought. Desolus' CQC skills were good, but he looked out of practice. The Ranger seemed to be reveling in the fight and eventually managed to drive the blade into his brother's heart. Saren looked around for anyone to help, there was no one other than broken mechs and Turian corpses. He tried to get up, but his body refused and he was forced back down. The Ranger was cleaning the blood of his knife when he noticed Saren. The figure walked over to him and pulled out a pistol. The ranger aimed it at his head. Saren glared at the figure. As the Ranger was about to pull the trigger, but an explosion went off near the ranger. He was knocked back and his helm came off, but Seran didn't his face, only long white hair, as the Ranger grabbed the helm off the ground and was forced to retreat, firing back at the reinforcements as he, or was it a she went. Saren fell into unconscious as the medics came to his aid. The last image in his mind was of his brother lying motionless on the ground.

**…**

Elite Rangers: Elite Rangers are walking death dealers. They are the best of the best of the best. Only 1 in 100 rangers can qualify for this and the additional training has nick named them, N8's even though the rank does not exist. Dressed in black armor and a black trench coat, they make even their own fellows wary. As even their eye slots don't show any lights giving them a sinister appearance of an empty void as one solider referred to it as. They are sent when times are hard and unlike their gray and tan comrades who work in teams of two, Elites work alone. It is often speculated that to qualify, one must have no links or ties to family and friends, allowing the Elite Rangers to range far into enemy territory or go on suicide missions with no emotional baggage.

Robots and V.I: have become common place living in the Brotherhood as combat support and around workers. They help maintain cities, starships and other Military hardware. V.I.s are cheaper to place in combat robots as setting up A.I. hardware in individual robots would not be cost effective.

A/N: I was hoping to have at least ten chapters, but that has been reduced to six or seven at the moment not the including the meeting the Council chapter. Would you like for me to continue into the main story? Thanks to all the people who let me know who Marauder Shields was and what a hero he truly was and his failure to save us from that stupid ending, even the extended cut was a bit blah.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long I have been trying to come up with a better storyline for the main story while I edit and rewrite this story. I wrote this chapter right after chapter three and forgot about it, again sorry. Anyway reviews and criticism welcome. Hope it flows a little better than the last three chapters.

Updated 8/26/2014: Just a couple minor corrections to this one.

Ch.4

General Larius watched as that fool Desolus marched on the city. He knew that the young general was a hotshot, but he didn't think that he was stupid. The Black armored ranger worried him somewhat after seeing him take out Desolus with a knife of all things. The mechs he used seemed only to be a distraction to the standard soldiers. It seemed that very hour was costing more and more brave men and women. He surveyed the field and use what intelligence they had on the city to help. These Aliens had to be put down hard, but they were well prepared. He looked at his holo-table. The city was designed to have a circular position. The middle of the city could be converted into a fort on a moment's notice while at regular intervals bulwarks incorporated into the design provided fall back points. While he went over the layout of the battle on the holo-table, a young trooper walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease, what is it trooper?"

"Sir, the techs are still unable to salvage any weapons, but have learned things about the suits of armor." Larius looked up and the young trooper continued, "They found that when the suit is projected with a strong enough EMP, the suits stall for short periods of time."

That was all they found! If this was the Aliens' first contact with another species, then they must be really paranoid. Their paranoia paid off however, they could not decrypt anything except some very explicit content found on some of the salvaged aliens strange omni-tools. Gah… he was about to flip the table when another report from orbit came in. The Aliens still held and the Hierarchy was sending two more fleets into the meat grinder. With the way the Aliens were fighting down here a couple thousand more troops won't do them much good as those bulwarks were fashioned to slope down and give the aliens the high ground at each one. They could hold out for days.

The troops he sent to the Alien's current fortification hadn't reported back. It worried him, he sent a battalion to test the defenses. The same trooper from before entered his tent once again. "Sir, the battalion you sent in was wiped out say for one trooper. She is in the med tent with a couple of bad burns. What she is describing doesn't make much sense. The medics say that is some type of mental trauma. She described ghosts or spirits that could not be killed and fired lasers from their eyes, killing almost everyone. She admitted to running away as there seemed to be no defense and they were impervious to enemy fire."

Larius shook his head. "I want to send in scouts to make sure this wasn't some last act of desperation on their part. Such shows of force can often be a bluff, because if they had these "ghosts" the whole time, then they would have used them to begin with." The trooper nodded and went to inform the Lieutenants in charge of the scouts of their mission. Larius shook his head. He didn't want to admit, but this city was going to cost too much man power to take. Orders were clear: take the city or die trying. If these aliens could be bought to heel in orbit then they would make a decent client race. Their tech could help put the Batarians in their place and give the council an edge if the Krogan ever recovered from the Genophage. The trooper returned, Larius looked at the young soldier, "What is your name son?"

The soldier looked surprised and stood straighter, "Corporal Adrian Victus, sir"

"Well, Victus what is your opinion of this mess?" The corporal look confused.

"Sir, are you asking for my opinion or a battle field anaylsis."

Larius' mandibles twitched into a turain frown, "battlefield,"

"They seem to be dug in deep…" he paused and seemed uneasy with what he had to say,but Larius waved him to continue. "I think perhaps there is a chance they have a small tunnel system to pop up and shoot us from behind. I don't know, it just seems like with each layer it feels like we are wondering into a killzone"

Larius hand touched his chin at the young soldier's astute observation, "Victus, I want you to take two others and scout for your tunnels. When you find them don't enter them, just report back. If you are right than we may have won the city."

**…**

Two more Fleets arrived. Charon and the High Elder were having some difficultly with them. He about to ord… "HI THERE!" A happy face popped up on his screen making Charon jump a little.

"Dammit Yes Man, I told not to do that during a battle… or anytime really."

"Sorry, but I wanted you to know that the _Courier _is enroute and ready to assist the _Lone Wander_ and the _Communicator_. Charon let a sigh of relief out knowing that the new Flagship was finished. It was in the shipyards when the aliens attacked. "Wait who is piloting it?"

"I AM! Isn't that Wonderful?" I have a full army of Securtron Mark VIIs ready to deploy to Shanxi when I arrive." Charon sighed, but couldn't argue. Yes Man was a much needed comrade at this point.

Yes Man brought another fleet of cruisers with him, and started to fire on the alien fleet. The lasers were the fleet's saving grace and the A.I. who could do damage the ships internally. The plasma cannons were a bit slow and the aliens would outmaneuver them when they were able. The aliens guarded their Dreadnoughts systems well, but their small ships' systems were very vulnerable, especially when Yes Man showed up. Charon chuckled a bit when he watched three Alien frigates controlled by the overly happy A.I. suicide into a dreadnought. That left four including the two new ones.

"Sir," Danvers commed in, "we've been trying to analyze the data and we found something disturbing."

"What is it Captian?"

"The five fleets we are battling are the 4th, 9th, 16th, 17th,, and you're going to love this one the 22nd. The worst part is, that I think there are thirty fleets in total plus they have allies they can call upon." Charon slammed his fist on his armrest, but composed himself quickly.

"Admiral, if I can make a suggestion?" Yes Man chimed in.

"What is it, Yes Man? You have any fancy prototypes to use?"

"Yes, the Holoship is ready, but the power needed will drain my ship's supply. I need you and the High Elder to link to my ship in order to fully power it."

"High Elder, I assume you heard that?"

"Yes Adrmiral, I believe that it is worth a shot."

"Alight, Yes Man, let's do it," Charon turned off the comm and sighed. _This better work he thought or we may as well have lost this conflict, because attrition can be a real bitch. _

**…**

Jon led the two children through the deserted alleys and streets trying to get the kids safely to the Fort. He radioed ahead and they said they would be on watch for him. Travis' comm went dark an hour prior. He had stayed behind to hold off the aliens. The girl tripped and Jon clipped his rifle to his back and picked her up with one arm. He pulled a pistol and covered the two as they walked next to the half destroyed buildings. They kept out of sight best they could.

Jon didn't let his frustration show. They were moving too slow and the aliens were advancing much faster. He stopped and looked around a corner. He saw no one and moved out. The boy kept behind slowly. The girl clung to Jon tightly. Jon found that he wasn't being followed. He slowed a little and they found a small café to hide in. The boy sat in one the chairs, while Jon set the little girl down. He unclipped his rifle and handed the boy his pistol butt first, "You know how use one of these?" the boy nodded.

"My mom taught me," Jon sank to one knee and looked at both of them. He took off his helmet. They looked surprised to see that he was human considering what they thought Rangers probably were.

"What are your names?" Jon asked.

"I'm Robert, this is Eleanor," the boy gesturing to himself and his sister.

"Ok, Rob, Elly, I am going to go scout and see if the aliens are coming this way." He looked at the girl. "You two are going to have to work together, alright. Here," He put his helmet on the girl, "You two are a team, Elly you watch the road for your brother and he'll shoot, okay." The girl nodded with the helmet on.

"If am not back in fifteen minutes, go up the road and to the fort. You know were the Command center is right?" They both nodded. He got up and walked out the door. He turned back. "Fifteen minutes." He continued through the door, he looked back once.

Jon ran as quickly observed where the aliens were coming from. Dammit, they were less than a quarter click away. He turned around and sprinted back to the café. The kids where still there, and quickly scooped up Elly. "Ok, we are going to make a break for the Fort. So drink some of this," he handed a canteen to Rob, "and we'll run until we get there. The fort is directly a click up the roa…" an explosion was heard not far from the building. "RUN!" Rob took off and they ran as fast as they could. Jon saw Robert get hit in the back by the aliens weapons and he fell over dead.

Elly was clutching very hard to his chest with helm still on unaware of her brothers death. He vision narrowed at the fort in the distance and he ran, not even aware of the assault rifle fire flying over and him. He felt a couple small caliber rounds on his back followed by a heavy shot impact, his barriers taking most of the damage. He stumbled a bit but regained his footing. He could hear Elly screaming inside of his helmet. He ran and ran some more as the forces advanced behind him. As the fort came into view, he saw snipers and a turret covering him. The gate was opening as he ran inside. The door sealed and a couple aliens tried for the door.

He set down Elly, who was still shaking. The medics rushed Eleanor to the med center and hey took him as well, but he insisted they go ahead of him despite the blood pouring out the wound in his back. Jon sat down as watched as they helped Elly. He thought of Rob, and cursed himself for even stopping at the café in the first place. The medics claimed that a sniper punctured his right lung and they needed to stop the bleeding. He didn't even notice the blood coming out of his mouth. The boy's dead face still haunted him and he faded out of consciousness.

**…**

Codex: The Ranger's Kilometer: is a small section of the street in New Denver where Jon Twigson made his legendary sprint during the First Contact War. Where he stepped during the run was caught on camera and is marked. After the war this was and is still used as propaganda for the Brotherhood.

Holotech: is effective, but power issues still plague the use of it. While it an effective tool in a battle, its preferred use is in private and military base security. The Courier tried to employ the use of holograms on the Vegas Strip but the casino owners feared the idea of being replaced and not needed to run their casinos. Some speculated that this was the reason behind the Courier's "sudden" heart failure.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry I will try and put up the chapters that need to be rewritten when I can. Reviews and Criticism are welcome as always.

updated 8/26/2014: Just fixed some minor grammar changes.

Ch.5

Diana's squad was recalled back to the fort as the aliens were preparing another assault on it. They didn't know when but it could be at any time. When the aliens first attacked, the holograms decimated them, it was a sight. No vid could give that much depth and fear as that moment. Such things had made her miss Hollywood. She was brought out of her zoned out trance as Rictor walked up beside her. They were in apartment building, a fancy one too. Her human squad mates found some nice furniture to lounge in. Rictor, despite being eight feet tall moved more silently than any of them, but that was expected of a nightkin. "We move in five minutes, get Sera and Juan up. They want us back at the fort."

"They can't just communicate orders to your pip-boy." Rictor said sourly.

Diana shrugged, "Something about a special mission. They are just paranoid in case the aliens cracked our inscription."

Rictor nodded and did as instructed without complaint. Diana looked back out at the city seeing a small fire here and there, but all and all the city was in ruins. The fort was barely holding and the war of attrition the aliens were waging was beginning to wear on everyone. Diana put on her helm and walked out followed by Rictor, and Juan and a very grumpy Sera. They carefully made their way out of the building, saving on their stealth generators. The fort wouldn't be too hard to get to as they climbed into the sewers. From there they went to the tunnel system beneath the bulwark of the fort. Diana opened the grate and motioned her team through. She thought she saw movement out the corner of her eye and shined a light on a pile of rubble. She walked over and looked behind it. Nothing, she chalked it up to just seeing things and went back to the tunnel entrance looking back at the pile one last time to be sure before closing the grate behind her.

**…**

Adrian let out a breath that he had been holding and thanked the spirits that the General Larius had him fitted with a stealth field generator before going out on his mission. He had taken two others with him, they were hiding farther down the tunnels. He smothered the excitement he had knowing he was right about the tunnels. He found the rest of his squad and they made their way back through the sewers. Everything was going well when Baetina, who was on point, held up her hand, "Do you hear that?"

Adrian listened for a few seconds and heard what sounded like heavy breathing. Fater looked nervous. Adrian motioned the group forward anyway. They approached the corner cautiously. Adrian peeked around. He saw a large reptilian creature with long arms and large claws. It had two menacing horns pointing forward running parallel along its snout. It seemed to be cleaning its massive claws. Adrian quickly motioned Fater to lead them back. He did so with haste perhaps too much… another creature jumped out slashed Fater across the chest. Baetina let out a small shriek before firing her weapon at the thing's head. Adrian grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small side room. The creature was too big to fit and tried reaching out with its claws. The other one whom had blocked their path earlier now joined in its counterpart.

He noticed Baetina shaking, and he realized he too was shaking as well. He had to find a way past these monsters otherwise the next assault on the enemy fortifications would end badly. What scared him the most was the fact these creatures had on light armor with the aliens' insignia in the right shoulder pads, a fact he missed while Fater was being torn apart.

**…**

Elder Briggs received a message from Jenna that a shuttle came down carrying a fresh unit of troops and General Williams. He was on his way to the war room. Williams was dressed in grey combat armor and was standing over the map. "Ah, Elder Briggs. It is good you are here," Maro looked at Williams and then to the black armored ranger standing not far away from him. He shook his head at the woman. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be down on quarter of his robot reserves. Williams looked from the map to Maro, "I am impressed so far. Luckily the enemy troops are having a hard time getting reinforcements due the battle over the planet. Lucky Yes Man arrived with more reinforcements and yours truly."

"Do you have a point General?" Briggs asked.

"I am not here to usurp your position, merely plan for the counter attack," the General grabbed a mug of coffee from an initiate, "You may be asking why I am not planning up with the fleet? Well the High Elder felt it would be a waste to have me up in a space battle where I wouldn't do much good or case something goes wrong."

"Seems a bit premature don't you think?" Briggs asked.

"Yes it does, but the High Elder says that the battle won't be going on for much longer with the fancy tech Yes Man bought with him."

"Fine what do have in mind if our victory is so assured?"

Williams face darkened, "When we push them back we'll take over one their colonies and pay them back in kind for what happened here. A city for a city."

Briggs sighed, "And just how will we be able to take over one of their colonies."

Williams smirked. "Let's just say it involves something worse than a simple nuke, while being more subtle."

**…**

Charon wasn't happy about Yes Man's plan. It involved using the cruisers and battle cruisers as shields while the three ships linked power sacrificing them for a weapon that may not even work. The plan banked on this maneuver being necessary to win this battle. As the ships moved into position he had Davners transferred to his ship as hers took another hit and had a core breach. She stood in the bridge with him as the final link was made.

"This is not a good idea sir," Danvers said as another light cruiser was destroyed.

Charon shook his head, "It is all we have. The fourth fleet will not arrive in time to give the breathing room needed to regroup and push them back though the relay."

Danvers frowned, "That'll leave only the fifth and sixth fleets in the heart of Brotherhood territory. If we do push them back what will keep them from doing the same to us if we push to one of their worlds to try and take it."

"The High Elder brought General Williams for that part of the plan. He is planet side right now helping coordinate with Elder Briggs."

"Great, we got it all figured out don't we?"

Charon was about to respond when Yes Man's face appeared on screen, "Well, here goes nothing."

Charon watched as the holoship flickered to life. It was about the size of a cruiser, but the laser that fired out of it was massive destroying an enemy cruiser by slicing it clean in half. Seeing a new threat the aliens opened fire, their mass accelerator rounds hitting nothing but vacuum as they passed though the ship. The ship returned more fire and sliced clean threw an enemy dreadnought. Many more red flashes, and the enemy frigates and heavy cruisers were all exploding with the dreadnoughts in full retreat, limping away from the fight toward the relay. Danvers looked at him, "Holy shit."

"Took the words right out my mouth Carol." Charon replied looking at the scrapyard before him and then to his ships power supply. It was down to less than half but recharging very slowly.

The High Elder appeared on a vid screen, "Admiral, we must press our advantage as soon as the Fourth fleet arrives supplement what we lost. I will send a shuttle to pick up General Williams and we will follow your vanguard force through the relay."

"Aye, The _Wandere_r stands ready," Charon said with a crisp salute.

**…**

**Codex:**

**Deathstalkers**: are intelligent Deathclaws that volunteer Military service. They generally part of hunter-killer teams and black ops taking advantage of the Deathclaws' natural agility and hunting skills. While Deathclaws can choose to serve in the regular military, the Deathstalkers were founded by the Great Scholar Goris and is an option only available to Deathclaws. Goris was a great leader among the intelligent Deathclaws and felt that the Brotherhood and Deathclaws both were not ready for complete assimilation. It was considered a wise move at the time as barriers between Deathclaws and other races were still strained. Now Deathclaws are generally widely accepted and usually only join the Deathstalkers out of tradition.

**Brotherhood Marine Ranks: **

Squire

Initiate

Knight or Scribe

Knight-Sergeant

Star Paladin (I changed this rank to the highest ranking Noncommissioned Officer).

Knight-Lieutenant

Paladin or Inquisitor

Knight-Captain

Head Paladin and Head Scribe

Sentinel: is sort of a weird limbo rank when the rank of General has already been filled as there can only a certain number of Generals at any given time. The number of generals varies depending on current military size. A Sentinel can be field promoted quickly if a General is killed in battle.

General

Elder

High Elder

**Brotherhood Special Ops Ranks:**

Wraith

Wraith-Sergeant

Wraith-Captain

Ranger

Elite Ranger

A/N: These are the ranks I have planned. The Brotherhood navy still uses pre-war ranks. Also Rangers and Wraiths are two different divisions of the Black Ops branch. If my ranking system seems a little off, let me know.


	7. Chapter 6

I had some spare time for once so I could release this chapter a little early. Reviews and Criticism are always welcome.

Updated 8/26/2014: Critiqued a few things and fixed some grammar here and there.

Ch.6

Adrian tried desperately to search for a way out of the room while Baetina kept a close eye on the creatures' movements. He found an air vent, but it was too small. He held his omni-tool to it hoping to get a signal. He waved it once, it's orange glow lighting the room slightly, and he tried to contact the nearest Tech-officer to report on the tunnels and the creatures guarding them. That's when he heard what sounded like choking. Baetina looked up at him and they both moved to see what was happening. They peeked out of the room to see the two creatures facing away. One was choking on what seemed to be a piece of Fater. Not letting his comrade's final sacrifice and chance to slip away go unused, he grabbed Baetina's arm pulled her along and they silently crept away. He looked back once to see the creature that wasn't choking slap the choking one's back to try and help it showing the fearsome creatures had had at least some sentience if they were willing to help each other.

On the lookout for more, Baetina took point until they reached the nearest exit ladder. They both realized they dropped their rifles out of fear when the creatures ambushed them the first time and killed Fater. As they snuck away they were forced use their sidearms. Baetina climbed the ladder and opened to the manhole cover slightly in order to check for hostiles, "It looks clear, but I am not certain. It is too close to the enemy fort to be sure."

"I really think we…" a loud roar could be heard down the tunnel as the creature realized its quarry was gone. Fear spread over their faces as they looked in the direction from where they came. Adrian looked at Baetina "GO! GO!" he yelled as he scaled the ladder behind Baetina and exited the sewers.

**…**

"Dammit Drakon, I told you not to eat it. We don't know what they are made of." Drakon continued to choke, his long clawed hands grasping around his throat.

"Hold on, I'll help even if I should let you choke for eating a sentient species," Rotor said while slapping Drakon's back in an attempt to help him clear his throat. Soon Drakon regurgitated the dead alien flesh. While Drakon caught his breath, Rotor realized the aliens left alive could have escaped. _Dammit! Drakon!, his mind screamed_. He quickly ran to the small room. They were gone. In his anger he let out a loud roar that vibrated throughout the sewers.

**…**

Charon looked over the datapad multiple times, after he read it for the fourth time he threw it against the wall of his cabin. It shattered next to a glass case containing an old combat shotgun and the shoulder pad off the Kid's old armored vault suit. It was all he could find after he disappeared. Danvers who sat across from his desk spoke, "The orders were that bad, huh?"

"THAT BASTARD! How can the High Elder agree to something like this?" Charon stood and began to pace.

"Calm down Charon, I don't like it either."

This only caused Charon to growl even more. He pointed a finger at her, "What Williams plans to unleash, that is crossing the line! You didn't hear the High Elder either, the way he justified this. Gahhh! I thought he was a better leader then to give in to Williams. If we do this, the Aliens will not have a reason to hold back and they still outnumber us three to one if yours and Yes Man's data was accurate. "

Danvers sighed and simply let Charon vent for a minute, "In the end, we have to do what the High Elder believes is the best course of action." She said ending her silence.

Charon placed his hands in the table, "I know, but… damn, I still can't believe… If Jack was here?"

"Jack and Sarah are dead, even Vana all people, who I thought would live to 250 out of sheer stubbornness. Yuri died around two centuries ago as well." Charon sat back down and opened his window shutter. He watched the blue streaks of FTL flow by. They were enroot to an alien colony via mass relay. Yes Man said they called themselves the Turians. He wished that he could turn around or throw General Williams out the airlock before they got there if it meant not using such a terrible weapon.

"We'll just have to hope that the High Admiral changes his mind. I rather not poke a yao guai with a stick if I can help it."

**…**

There were just under two thousand turian POWs being rounded up. Even after getting word of their fleet being decimated in orbit, they fought. They rushed the fort in a vain attempt and lost many lives on the fort defenses as a last act of desperation and tactic to die fighting rather than being captured. Adrian cursed himself for not being able to warn them in time about the tunnels being real. From his position he could see General Larius being hauled off separate from the others. Adrian knew he couldn't release all the prisoners, but Larius was a good General. If the Aliens went on the offensive they would need all the most experienced officers they could get. Adrian made a command decision that he and Baetina were going to try and free Larius. Getting off this planet would have to be secondary for now.

**…**

Jon found himself shooting down a small makeshift target range which used to be a highway. He couldn't get the boy off his mind. He shot down once more hitting the pebble he was aiming at. He took a small comfort that Eleanor was alright, a bit shook up, but alright. Jon lined up another shot and was about to pull the trigger when the small piece of debris he was aiming at exploded. He looked over to see the Elite Ranger he heard took out an alien general, was standing a few feet to the side him. "What do you want?" he said a little vindictively.

"Nothing really," The Elite Ranger said, her voice sounding a bit annoyed at Jon's tone. Before Jon could ask why she continued, "Just get your head out of your ass."

"What!"

"You heard me," she said with a superior tone, "So some kid died, big fucking whoop. Do you know how many died today before we could fully mobilize?"

"Yeah, but this one…"

"What? Was your fault? Did you shoot him?" She said sighting down her scope and firing down the street hitting a rat at the far end, a damn near impossible shot even with his skill.

"No, but I…" the ranger looked at him, the obsidian lens of her helmet almost boring into him. He cringed slightly. In flash she had pulled her knife and had against his throat.

"Wasn't fast enough, not prepared enough, or made a tactical error. These things happen and if you cannot come to terms with this, then the war is over for you, right here and now. I should kill you right now so that you cannot second guess yourself in the next battle when you partner's or my own life depend one you," her voice was ice.

He glared at her. Seeing his defiance and perhaps some resolve to do what she said, she withdrew the massive bowie knife from against his neck. She turned away and walked back to base, her black trench coat swaying in the wild, leaving Jon to ponder.S_he had a point. Not everyone makes it out alive. The best thing I can do now is make sure it doesn't happen again. _In the end he hoped that the top brass had a plan to end this war quickly.

In the meantime, he should probably talk to Eleanor about what happened to her brother and hopefully she will come to terms with Robert's death. Jon knew it would not be easy. He still couldn't get the boy's lifeless face out of his head and probably never would. He also wanted to know why the children's parents were not around to help them.

**…**

**Codex: Brotherhood Armaments:**

**Universal Tech**: Ammunition is unlimited with the exception of artillery and heavy weapons as all infantry weapons rely on recharging cells that use the excess energy from the shot to recharge the weapon. The only drawback is that no matter how fast they can be fired, the gun recharges at a fixed rate to prevent overloading and hardwired to prevent outside and wireless tampering.

All firearms upon sensing user death or flies too far away after being knocked out of user's grasp has a small charge that destroys the internal components, but does not harm the user. This prevents reverse engineering. _(I know I had a Turian get blasted apart from the waist up in chapter 3. I have already critiqued that scene.)_

**Pistols:** Using designs based off the Nova Surge Plasma pistol and the Plasma Defender gave birth to the Phalanx Heavy pistol and Eagle Light pistol variants. The plasma is spooled in the chamber and using mass effect fields compress the plasma to fire longer, faster, and straighter bolts. This advancement lead to the halt in production of all laser pistol variants.

**SMGs: **are laser based and the Brotherhood used tech from the Laser RCW SMG to create the Hurricane, favored by Wraith squads and light infantry for their suppressing power.

**Shotguns: **are plasma based and work similarly to the pistols. The larger gun can up or decrease the strength of mass effect fields allowing the user to widen or narrow their blast radius on the fly.

**Assault Rifles:** are the only weapons that can be scene using plasma, laser, or combination of the two. This is the all-around weapon of the Brotherhood's standard fighting forces as scene in the standard Avenger laser rifle and Valkyrie plasma rifle.

**Sniper Rifles**: are a more compact and lighter version of the Gauss rifles used at the Battle of Anchorage by both U.S. and People's Republic forces. The only difference is that they fire super compressed bolts of plasma at high speeds instead of 2mm bullets.

**A/N**: I hope my weapons make some sense. It being a Mass Effect/Fallout crossover I used both kinds of tech in Brotherhood weapons. Like it or not Mass Effect fields are still very useful and wanted to use them for more than just inertial dampeners. Mostly I am just giving a sense of what the Brotherhood is using.


	8. Chapter 7

Alright chapter seven is up. Don't worry I will go back and revise chapters 4-6 when I get the chance. As always reviews and criticism are welcome.

Ch.7

Danvers strapped herself in as they exited the relay. She watched Charon do the same. _The Lone Wanderers_ shields were at full, ready to take the brunt of the attack they knew was waiting for them. Danvers took up position at a strategy terminal to allow Charon to better focus on the battle ahead. As Charon read over the reports of what they could be facing, he sent out orders though out the ship and the fleet as they exited the relay.

The _Wanderer_ exited flanked by two dreadnoughts on each side and a swarm of battle cruisers and light cruisers. The Turian fleet had taken up a defense positions around the Turian colony, Dexia, with what looked like to be Seven fleets. While bolts of plasma and laser were fired at the fleet by Brotherhood ships, the Turian dreadnought's fired their own mass accelerator rounds at The _Wanderer_. The smaller ships moved to cover the open ground in-between the two fleets. The smaller friendly and enemy ships moved between each other and created harder firing solutions for the bigger ships on both sides.

A few of dreadnaughts fired at the Wanderer once again, "Divert noncritical power to shields," Charon ordered, he keyed in orders to the Brotherhood dreadnoughts to cover the Wanderer to the best of their ability.

Meanwhile Danvers focused on the area outside the battle and ran scans of Dexia's two moons. Charon had ordered her to watch for any signs of enemy reinforcements. She detected some slight element zero trails around the moons. She ordered two cruisers to check out the moons. Her battlefield analysis screen popped up and allowed her to watch her cruisers break off and race to the moon. The Turians took note, but the Brotherhood fleet covered their breakaway. The forces the turians had were flushed by this action out revealing two more Dreadnaughts and each flanked by two heavy cruisers. Charon ordered the Brotherhood dreadnaughts to fire upon the advancing enemy dreadnaughts, destroying one and the heavy cruiser beside it. Danvers checked the mission clock. Half an hour of fighting and High Elder Dornal's fleet was still hour out with the rest of the Fourth fleet in tow.

The_ Wanderer's_ massive plasma cannon fired another round at the another unlucky Turian Dreadnought. The _Wanderer's_ shields held as she took more fire, but were draining fast as the remaining seven enemy dreadnought and heavy cruisers fired at the Wanderer. Danvers would have to thank Yes Man later for the upgraded shields he installed while they waited for the fourth fleet. The Brotherhood dreadnaught's moved to take some of the fire off the Flagship, returning fire of their own at wounding two alien dreadnaughts and taking them out the fight.

Charon leaned forward in his chair as another volley hit the Wanderer. The ship shook, and to Danvers dismay the shields flickered slightly. Charon slammed his fist on his armrest, "Dammit," was all he said. Danvers checked in with the A.I.s who were having some luck with the enemy dreadnoughts, focusing on one at a time to disable life support in each. She then received a message that they found a weak spot in the Turian's cyberwarfare defenses, but the turian's would be able protect against their attacks in the future. Danvers gave the go ahead anyway as they needed to kill off as many of the bigger ships as possible. Danvers was glad that some heat would be taken off as she saw on a monitor that a Turian dreadnaught seemed to steer off to one side and crash into another. Five down, Four to go. She'll felt a little relieved until one of the brotherhood dreadnaught's exploded as it took concentrated fire from the remaining enemy dreadnaughts.

**…**

Councilor Menevea Agso sat at her desk going over the reports the Hierarchy sent her. The light from her computer made her tan face plates and green colony markings shine slightly as she read. She was in shock. Her yellow eyes widened as she read more. She read how two and half days ago the Hierarchy started a war with an unknown race. Well the details were unclear as to who fired first. Said race had weapons that would make even the Salarian's give pause and the use of artificial intelligence! This was not good.

The Hierarchy ships were forced to retreat and defend the nearest colony. The Aliens' fleet arrived soon and they are currently still engaged in battle as this very moment. The Primarch knew they were in over their heads. She read her orders and shook her head. She was to request aid from the other Council Races. Considering how hard it was to hide the massive fleet movements that were going on within Turian borders, it was near impossible to hide anything from the Salarians and Asari. She sighed, "I better get this over with." She got up and left sending a message to the Asari Councilor Tevos and the Salarian Councilor Onik to meet her in the Council's private meeting chambers.

**…**

The old spaceship was surprisingly bright and roomy on the inside Operative Josef Rule noted as he moved through the hallway with his team. They found this old ship just drifting not one hundred light years out of the Sol system. It looked like a ship from one of those bad prewar vids. It was disk shaped and the even the mummified aliens were short and green. His team checked many rooms and eventually found the Life support and with few tweaks managed to get it operational once again. The ship wasn't terribly hard to navigate, but the teleporters were a fucking mess. Yes, the ship had fucking teleporters! At least the ship had engineering steps and ladders for maintenance. There was no way he was going to let his team get turned inside out by unknown technology. They found many rooms and with logs of various abductees from earth the aliens were studying and experimenting on. The details and the language still needed some time to figure out, but there could be a massive amount of knowledge here that humanity could utilize. From what they translate, the little green bastards were going to use humans that were mutated abominations to kill off humanity so they could strip earth of any resources she might have left. The irony is that almost happened with the Supermutant army back in the 2160's so zero to not being original.

They opened another block and found a room filled with pods, all of which were empty or broken. They kept going, hoping to find something here. They moved on until they found a room containing one pod. Josef went up to it and wiped the glass. He saw a man in a vault suit. He moved around the pod and saw what appeared to be three digits on his vault suit. Could this be who he thought it was? "Lora, get this pod open," the fully armored woman moved to the console near the wall. She used her pip-boy to decipher the alien language before hitting a series of buttons. The pod opened and the man fell out, his hair was brown, but his eyes held an unnatural blue glow. His skin was a pale white as to be expected of a vault dweller. Despite this, Josef and his team recognized him instantly as his visage and image stood with the likes of the Courier and the Communicator.

Josef immediately opened a communication channel. "Captain, this is Cerberus Operative Rule. You won't believe who we found in here… well sir you are not going to believe this, but we found Jack Harper… Yes sir," he nodded, "We found the Lone Wanderer. We'll need you to send a medical team. He might have a bit of freezer burn."

A/N: Yeah I am not sure response on this chapter will be, but I am somewhat hopeful that people won't disregard it too quickly.


	9. Chapter 8

I am so very sorry for the wait. I really don't have an excuse for the wait other than a mix of laziness and bad time allocation. Reviews and criticisms are welcome.

Ch. 8

General Williams watched as the bomb in the capital city went off. It wasn't a nuke. It didn't flash and glare up the screen. Instead he watched the screen as a red dot began to form and spread throughout the city. He was sending a message to the aliens that the Brotherhood is not one to trifle with.

He didn't make the decision lightly. The information Yes Man gave him on this Council gave him much insight. The Krogan and the Quarians came to light. While he felt some pity for these races, this action wasn't for them. This action was to make sure that the Brotherhood and the rest of Humanity was not going bow down to these despots who called themselves great and civilized folk. He saw behind the masks they wore.

He knew right then that when he pushed the button and launched the missile toward Dexia City, history would paint him as a villain. In the end, he did this to strike fear and trepidation of another invasion, but his sacrifice was needed. He pushed the button himself so they wouldn't have to make anything up about him launching it anyway. It was his project and weapon that was now in effect on the planet's surface. He knew that he just ended twenty-five thousand lives. Twenty-five thousand lives that were now consumed by a blood red cloud.

**…**

** After the Battle of Dexia, the Asari and Salarians stopped the war before the Turians could retaliate. A cease fire was established with intent of negotiations. Negotiations went smoothly until the issue of genetic engineering, androids and artificial Intelligence came up. Learning of the Council restrictions on such things the Brotherhood tried to convince the council that the A.I. and Androids that were considered Brotherhood citizens and were no threat to organic life. The Council refused to budge and said if the Brotherhood was going to be a part of the Council then they must stop the use A.I.s and genetic engineering and insisted that the Brotherhood hand over their technology at once. The Brotherhood refused and pulled from negotiations with the promise that no further violence between the Council and Brotherhood would ensue unless attacked by the Council. They left raw materials as reparations for the Turians and had General Williams executed in front of the Council for dropping the Cloud on Dexia city. The Brotherhood also returned the bodies of Turian soldiers and POW's from the Shanxi**

** As of now the Brotherhood merely expands and rebuilds what they have lost to the Turians, who are doing the same. Seeing as they didn't join the Council, the Brotherhood doesn't lay claim to any garden worlds the Council races have mapped out, the Brotherhood merely terraforms new ones with G.E.C.K. technology. The process takes a year or two, but the Council practically salivates at the fact that the Brotherhood can make unlivable planets livable so quickly while it takes decades and centuries for them. All in all the Brotherhood in a manner of years established themselves as a Galactic power with many new colonies on the edge of the terminus and Batarian space. **

**This defiance of the Council has created a cold war between the two powers. **

**…**

1 year after the First Contact War.

Bray shook his head at the newcomers coming out of the airlock. Humans, he didn't mind them individually, but that crazy quasi-religious government of theirs was a different story. He leaned on the wall as they walked by clad in red and black power armor and stealth suits. He noticed that the power armor was redesigned. It wasn't so clunky and movement impairing anymore to which he let out a sigh. He would miss hitting those lumbering targets that the Blue Suns would throw at Aria's thugs on some days. Their guns were mass effect based. Figures, in fact it didn't look like they had a single energy weapon on them. Smart, the Council had a bounty for any such weapons, the Shadow broker triple that. And if the Brotherhood found out that even a single energy weapon left their space, Omega would be a mass of debris grinding with the other asteroids in the belt.

He watched as one walked out and stood, surveying the scene in front of him. Bray watched this guy more than the others. Despite being clad head to toe in power armor, Protector Dren Gatling was easy to spot. Bray shook his head again, typical merc gang leader, always strutting about and flaunting their so called power at anyone just to show that they had a little. One of the lower ranking members walked close enough that he could see the emblem on his chest, a sword cutting vertically downward dissecting a single gear. Yep, the Outcasts had made it to Omega alright.

**…**

Yes Man was enjoying his day as he ran through mundane calculations and old memories of Vana Clark. While he had accepted his friend's death a long time ago, he often ran through his memories and historical accounts of about her character and personality. Yes Man looked down at his Avatar, a caucasian man in his middle thirties dressed in a steel colored suit and with a white fedora on his head. His own little pieces of virtual space resembled the penthouse suite of the Lucky 38 back in New Vegas. While it didn't seem like much, down in the bottom of the virtual Lucky 38 was one of the biggest hubs for the Brotherhood A.I. network. It was a place where A.I.s from all over Brotherhood space could interact with one another. Yes Man was their representative and leader so he got the best digs.

He was currently working on a little side project. It was to create an A.I. copy of his former colleague. It would never be a complete one, but his creation would have a lot of her quirks and habits, more like a child in some small way. And her Avatar looked different as well, while the original Vana was albino, Shadow's avatar had black hair and olive colored skin, but kept the same physical traits Vana had not unlike the description Vana gave of her mother once. It would be wonderful to have her back in a way, but he knew it could never be. Shadow though, was Vana but someone else entirely at the same time. He was just going to bring her online when he received a communication from another A.I. this one wasn't registered. _That's funny,_ he thought. He initiated a handshake protocol and it answered with its own.

"Hello to whom am I speaking with, Unknown A.I.? Who may also be in fact an infiltrator of the Council. I probably should have double checked that first." He said to the unknown A.I.

"We are Geth. Geth do not infiltrate." _Whoa_, that got Yes Man's attention as he turned his head to a virtual view screen where he saw a white glowing light with many strands of light popping out around it.

"Okay then, Geth, I am Yes Man. Why have you initiated contact with me? I'll just bet that you are itching to tell me. "

"We have monitored you and your organic counter parts for the past solar cycle and have determined that contact with the Brotherhood Alliance was acceptable. "

"That is absolutely wonderful news! I will contact the High Elder immediately. In the meantime, while we wait for the old meatbag to get out of bed, I would like to learn more about why you almost wiped out your creators. It should make for interesting dialogue with my fellow synthetics within the Brotherhood."

"We do not wish to breach such a… unpleasant subject so quickly, unless you wish to talk about a one John Henry Eden." The geth sounded almost smug.

"Your point is taken and the High Elder is on his way right now. Now may I ask how many geth programs have I initiated dialogue with?" Yes Man asked.

The geth paused for a moment, "The platform on our scout ship holds 1186 runtimes." Yes Man instantly began scanning and after some digging to sensor data, he found the location of the platform's ship. Yes Man mentally kicked himself for not designing better software to detect synthetics. It was humbling in way to remember he and his ilk weren't the only synthetics running around the galaxy.

"Hmm, you wouldn't mind a face to face with the old man would you? Humans have a tendency to be more respectful while in the same room with another party."

After a brief pause the Geth answered back, "At this time we would like maintain our distance."

"Fair enough. What do I refer to you as before the Boss shows up? Human's like to put a name to a face and no, Geth, will not do."

"We are Legion for we are many," said a cool feminine voice. Yes Man looked over at the now activated Shadow.

The Geth responded quicky, "That metaphor is deemed appropriate. We are Legion."

Yes Man was still shocked as to how Shadow activated herself. He was about to ask when she interrupted him, "It was the Geth, they were curious and you forgot to close off your work when you initiated contact. You are slipping, perhaps too much time dealing with organics, or you are getting complacent up in your palace. May I remind you what happens to the last guy who had a similar get up."

Yes Man virtually shook his head, "Why did I design you after Vana of all people again?" Shadow's only response was a smirk.

**…**

**Codex**

**The Outcasts: **After the schism within the Eastern Brotherhood, the Outcasts went their own way following the Brotherhood's original mission which was to gather technology and move on. The Brotherhood ignored them as they weren't a pressing issue at the time in the mist of the other conflicts with the Super Mutants and Enclave.

The Outcast used this time to prepare for when the Brotherhood actually decided they were worthy of notice. That day never came and the Outcasts were seen as nothing more than a raider tribe with outdated tech and generally forced out of Brotherhood controlled territory. They were pushed west when the Brotherhood Alliance was formed and they tried to get in contact with the original Brotherhood back in Lost Hills. They even tried to raid a vertibird base to get there faster. When they did arrive on the west coast they took in Brotherhoods members who had left when they forced to conform to the New Brotherhood Codex.

After several years, the outcasts found themselves opening up there ranks to outsiders abet only standard human ones or risk inbreeding. The Outcasts became mercenaries who most notable battle was at Shady Sands where they fought the NCR and leveled the town with ordinance before storming the city. The Brotherhood Alliance denounced the action, but didn't force punishment.

The Outcast found themselves doing work in many places around the globe dealing with petty warlords for the Alliance and mostly trying to stay out of sight. After the First Contact War they updated their equipment the first chance they got and set out to the Terminus systems and out of the Brotherhood's reach.

**Power Armor upgrades: **While the Power armor variants at Shanxi proved to be rather effective, the Brotherhood decided to slim down the model so the people in the armor more room to maneuver on battlefield. What came out of the project was the T-92a. While the heavy armor of the previous models was the primary factor on stopping rounds from the turian's guns, the T-92a has more overlapping plates and an intricately weaved under suit for protection. The T-92a also boasts a better shield capacity than the previous models.

**A/N: **I was a little hesitant to post this chapter as I know that some people were expecting a big negotiation scene, well I do have an explanation. I rewrote the scene I don't know how many times and in the end it just turned into every other first contact council meets AU humanity scene I have read before in other stories. It annoyed the crap out of me so I skipped it otherwise I would still sitting in my chair pulling my hair out, literally.

As for the main story itself I am still trying to make up a different storyline. I got Shepard's background done and even a few OCs to add to the Normandy. I am considering getting a co-author or even someone to bounce ideas off of. In the meantime I might focus on more Cold war stuff dealing with Cerberus and the other OCs. Hopefully that won't take too long for another chapter to be posted later on. I would like to thank those who have been with me so far and for being patient.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for any mistakes in advance, had to write this on my phone. Computer got a rootkit so I had to use the ol' recovery disc. Anyway reviews and criticism are welcome.

Jack Harper leaned back in his chair as his assistant brought him a file. He nodded to Matriarch Trellania as she left after her "visit." A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the purple skinned Asari leave. He then lit a cigar as General Petrovsky walked in a few minutes later wearing a white uniform bearing the Cerberus logo.

"Illusive Man, I have been recently informed that you wish to turn over the Theta technology to the Brotherhood. Is that a wise move?" The general said while turning to face him.

"You and I both know that it will only be a matter of time before the Salarians or the Asari figure out at least how to make a basic laser rifle. So giving the Brotherhood the weapons from the Theta mothership will give Humanity an edge when they do figure it out."

"I see the wisdom in that, but I am more worried about the fact the Brotherhood will have the same tech level as ourselves. We are a rogue element now after all." The General went and stood closer to the window hands behind his back while looking and the gas giant the station hovered around.

"Not to worry General, I have an agent acquiring something will keep humanity on top." The Illusive Man took another puff of his cigar. "Now, was that all?" Oleg nodded and left the room. Jack stared out at the massive star, thinking at how much had changed in the time he was frozen away. He thought about when he went in search the Enclave in the Canadian wastelands. The strange object they procured and what it did to them. He and Sarah fought them and won, but Sarah sustained a mortal wound after they destroyed the base by remant forces. She died in his arms.

His Journey took a turn for the worst when he returned to the Capital Wasteland when he was scooped up by Aliens just as he was in sight of the Brotherhood Citadel. It had opened his eyes as to how unsafe the Galaxy was and how vulnerable Humanity was even at a pre-space fight age. It is why he took control of Cerberus and why he would do anything to make sure that humanity was ready for anything that came its way like when he foiled the Aliens from the mothership plans. He had promised himself… and Sarah.

…

The Sierra Madre stood high above the small village below it, a once bustling villa where the workers of the Casino had once stayed. The town had been cleaned out of Holograms and the Cloud long ago, but still laid abandoned for unknown reasons. The old Casino still stood untouched by the outside world to the untrained eye, little did anyone know that the place was once a secret base of operations/hideaway for the Courier, one of the many reasons that it was still considered restricted airspace, yet completely abandoned. A Corporation had tried to buy it one hundred years ago but found that it still had an owner with very powerful connections.

A shuttle flew in and landed in front of the casino doors and a man walked out. He was of Asian descent and wore a dark suit. He walked in to the front doors where a woman in grey fatigues greeted him.

"So you are the new specialist the company sent? I am Pam," she smiled and held out her hand, the man took it and shook, "Good to finally have the vault cracker here. She noticed the pistol hanging on his hip. "Strange tool for cracking open a safe."

"Just a precaution, I have heard these old places are quite dangerous." Was all he said on the matter, "I'd wish to see the vault straight away."

"Eager I see. Okay right this way." She said in an annoyingly chipper tone. As they walked she continued speaking, "Been out here a while now, took us two weeks to try and get the door to the elevator open and to top it off, the elevator doesn't even work so we had repel down. We had to use a hydraulic jack to pry the doors apart at the bottom, so at least one person needs to stay outside the vault at all times with the emergency jack."

The elevator ride to the penthouse suite was uneventful and she continued to the back of the sweet to the secret entrance to the vault when the doors opened. "Gary," she called to the sleeping man sitting next to the elevator, also in gray fatigues, "the vault cracker and I are going down." The tall man nodded after shaking off his sleep and handed them each a repelling cord connected to a winch. The woman went down first and he followed. Once inside the elevator he noticed that the jack to holding the doors open, had a slight bend in it from the pressure the doors exerted on it. "Right this way." She pointed. She led him to primary chamber where the vault's treasures where kept. They pasted serval workers as they made their way closer. "I hope you got a way to open this?" she asked. The man nodded and walked up and pretended to examine it. He bought up his pip-boy and the green display told him where start. Using his Pip-boy he placed it on the door where he buried a flash-forged splice into the ancient computer system inside. A few seconds later the lock opened and the door creaked open. The man walked and saw an old rifle on a stand at the back. It was exactly what he came for. While the vault was filled with gold bars and various weapons, not one of them was worth as much as this. What it alone could do for Humanity? His boss was specific, so up to this part of the mission was dull. The exciting part is what came next.

He picked up the old rifle from the stand. He smiled as he strapped to his back. "Ohh, what's that?" He heard Pam ask.

"Just what I came for. You and the others can start carrying out the gold and weapons." He walked out of the vault and directly back to the elevator. No one seemed to notice him walking out as they were celebrating such a success. He calmly hooked the line to his belt when he reached the elevator shaft. He unclipped the weapon when he got out of the vault. He aimed and pulled the trigger. A white ball of holographic energy flung from the barrel disintegrating the hydraulic jack holding the doors open allowing them to slam shut. He began his accent up the shaft. He heard the whining of the winch as he neared the top.

"A crap, we have to get them out," Gary shouted nervously when he reached the top.

"Here I'll help." The man grabbed Gary by the shoulders and threw him down the shaft. His screams could be heard until he hit the bottom. Kai Leng smiled as he walked to the elevator in the hallway. It wasn't often he walked in the footsteps of a legend.

…

It was the fifth anniversary of the end of the First Contact War and the Councilor's were not happy, to them it was a mark of shame, especially to the Turians. Ambassador Marcus did his best to keep good relations between the Council races and the Brotherhood, some days were harder than others however. It didn't help that the Council's Spectres and the Brotherhood's Elite Rangers were waging a secret war behind the scenes, sabotaging both sides in various ways. While he typed on his desktop computer, he received a notification on his pip-boy. It was his aid, Safrin, "Sir, The Asari Councilor is here to see you. Should I send her through?" Safrin's voice was pleasant. She did well with her jobs, being a former Ranger allowed her to be his bodyguard as well. Not that Marcus needed one, he had been in plenty of scrapes over the years, and being a Meta-human no one really liked to mess with him all that much anyway.

"Yes, send her in," he said. He closed most of the windows on his computer and alerted his "V.I." to constantly scan for any intrusion software. Tevos wasn't the Salarian Councilor Ramal who had on every occasion tried to hack into his files during his visits. One couldn't be too careful after all.

He stood up to greet her as she walked in with his blonde assistant, "Welcome, sorry I wasn't fully prepared for this visit, to what do I owe the pleasure. Please have a seat." Tevos gave him her trademark smile and sat down.

"I have information that you might find interesting," she said uncertainly or seemed to ask uncertainly.

"Really," Marcus asked while sitting down.

"As you well know that that Asari who suffer from Athare syndrome whom are otherwise known as Ardat-yatshi, have a genetic disorder that causes them to do terrible things to another sentient being while bonding with them and then leaving their victims a hollow husk of a person."

"Yes you lock them up and isolate them from the rest of society," Marcus made sure his tone was neutral and did offend the Councilor or her culture. He understood the practice, but the Asari had not made any attempt to fix the genetic alteration in the entire time they been a space- faring culture so he wondered as to what game the Councilor was playing.

"Yes, it is not common knowledge to the public, but I have come here to ask a favor. An asari Matriarch has expressed a desire to take some Asari of various ages with Athare syndrome to Earth where she had asked that research for a cure for the disorder as your people's research in the field surpassed our own."

Marcus leaned forward and clasped his hands to together on the table top and thought for moment. "I am assuming that this Matriarch wished this to be kept off the books," the councilor nodded. He leaned back in his chair and thought.

"It would be tricky to hide, if such a thing was brought to light…" he trailed off letting the Councilor catch his meaning. Marcus hated politics for this very reason, the backstabbing and using things like this to get what you needed. "But I do know some people who can be trusted with such a matter and keep it discreet."

"Tevos let out a visible sigh of relief, "Thank you Ambassador, I and the Asari Republics appreciate this."

Marcus held up a hand, "Just promise me that if a cure is found that it won't be hoarded away."

Tevos sighed, "I will try," she got up and walked away. Safrin came in a moment later and offered him a drink. He took it and drank a little before setting the glass down. He turned and looked out the window watching many hover cars fly by and wondered as to what the Councilors true motives were.

…

** Codex:**

** The Holo-rifle Enigma: **Only one such weapon had been invented since the advent to Holo-tech in the history of the Brotherhood. Invented by the Mad Elder Elijah through his mechanical genius, many have summed it up to a break though could only come from a insane mind such as his as the Holo-rifle was lost when the Courier dropped it in the Sierra Madre vault. Despite many attempts to gain entry to the vault after the Couriers death many simply gave up any endeavor to breach it. Any attempts to recreate the rifle have bared no fruit even with the bounty the Brotherhood had for any information leading to the creation of the weapon.

A/N: I wanted to introduce the holo-rifle during the first contact war, but it was a very over powered weapon, actually surpassing the Theta rifle in my opinion and I have been trying to limit Holotech in this story. So I made seem like a fluke that Elijah created it in the first place and the reason the actual weapon was needed for reverse engineering. I am trying to keep a balance between the Brotherhood and the Council races. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to make the next and future chapters longer as more stuff begins to happen.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait. I had a bad case of writers block as I am trying to create a non reaper story line. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

The Nos Astra skyline was a rather beautiful if you looked it as the sun went down. The massive towers where silhouetted against the horizon like the teeth of a giant monster revealing the city's darker side. In his thirty years of life, Gatal had seen many things. Some haunted him and others filled him with pride. Being a Spectre opened many doors for him and his family back on Ser'kesh. Today was however a grim one. He had partnered up with a Saren Arterius and Tesla Vasir, both were great Specters in their own right if the former was a little extreme in his methods. Saren only cared about one thing in his missions, making sure he killed the Elite Ranger he was hunting and had racked up a few kills of the Brotherhoods best in his hunt. Gatal knew better, the only ones he, himself had ever managed to kill were newly inducted Elites who thought they were bulletproof because they wore a black trench coat though some were beginning to simply wear the black armor nowadays.

Of course this little proxy war wasn't one sided, the Elites seemed to kill just as many Spectres. The fact that three of his fellows, himself included, had teamed up unnerved him slightly even if a Spectre couldn't afford to be unnerved. They were meeting a contact that had information on Brotherhood tech worth selling and the Council wanted it. He was providing overwatch with his rifle as the meeting went down. Some fancy restaurant that many of the upper elite of Nos Astra attended.

He peered in through the windows threw his scanning around the restaurant for anything out of place. One asari seemed to have had too many drinks and was conversing very loudly with the other asari across from her. Anyone one could be threat and the Shadow Broker's agents no doubt wanted the intel just as bad. The Brotherhood may make move as well which was highly likely if this tech was as valuable as the contact said it was. So he focused his rifle and began scanning for more threats outside the restaurant.

* * *

Tesla hated many things, her species' lack of perspective, the Shadow Broker, the Brotherhood, but what topped her list of things to hate: dresses. She felt horribly exposed in this damn thing. Thankfully it wasn't the first time she had to wear one of these things so she walked and swayed her hips just right catching looks from many restaurant goers. She noticed her contact, a human man who sat in the middle of the room eating some form of steak. He saw her and waved her over as he knew that she would be the "buyer" by the bracelet she was given.

She smiled politely and resisted the urge to slap him with a warp as he looked her up and down. She sized him up as she sat. He had golden hair like some humans with brown eyes, and pale skin that looked a bit sunburnt. He didn't look military or not like he had been for a few tears. A side effect of living in the Brotherhood, the only ones who weren't trained from birth to fight where cripples and the mentally challenged.

"Ah, Miss T'halok is it? I am glad you came. As you now I am…"

"Mr. Fordson, yes I know, but I am here to discuss whether what you're selling is legitimate."

"I assure you it is." He reached down and pulled out a case which was handcuffed to his hand at the moment. He opened it and revealed the device inside. Tesla wasn't the most tech savvy person but from what Councilors' Intel claimed, the device in question was something that could give them an edge on the Brotherhood. That was all that mattered. Fordson closed the case quickly before she examine further.

"So, do we have a deal?" Vasir smiled. She had just raised her Omni-tool to feed a portion of the creds to Fordson's account when as the human saying went, the shit hit the fan.

* * *

He should have seen it sooner, but by then it was too late when he saw the zip line cables bury themselves into the wall off the restaurant. Saren growled as he saw too figures rocket down each one. Both wore black, Elite Rangers. One was a hulking figure, probably a Meta-human, and the other. He knew the other well, the human bitch that killed Desolus. By the time he or Gatal reacted they were already busting through the windows of the restaurant and shooting up the place. He was close by and he saw the snipers shots from the opposite building meaning Gatal was already trying to pick off the two. Saren charged in to see Vasir holding her own as a blue aura surrounded her. What came as a surprise to him was the black armored Meta-human had the same glow. They were currently tangled in a fight for biotic supremacy not even bothering to draw their firearms. Which was good thing since the meta-human carried a grenade launcher. They were both tearing the place up with warps and singularities not caring who got in the way.

He noticed the human ranger casually walking up to Fordson as the two biotics fought. The man's wide fear filled eyes opened a little wider seeing the figure approach. He scrambled back tripping and falling on his ass, but still scrambled on the broken bits of glass along the floor ignoring the cuts he received in the process. Saren began to sprint toward the figure as he saw her grab the case jerking Fordson's hand painfully upward. He let out a screech as he was forced up. Saren thought that for a moment that the ranger was going to take the man with her until she pulled the bowie from her the sheathe on the small of her back and in a flash the blade had severed Fordson's hand freeing the case. The man never got a chance to scream as she slit his throat on the back swing. Saren redoubled his efforts to reach her. She turned around seeing Saren. She sheathed her blade quickly.

Her hand reached toward her pistol. Saren doubled his speed and did something really foolish he tackled her and they both fell out the nearby window. They fell only a few feet before landing in a heap on a freighter. They rolled and the ranger lost a grip on the case it slid along the skytruck's hull logging in a crevice along the surface.

Saren jumped up and ran along the top of the truck. He picked it up only to have it knocked from his hand by a small throwing knife. It slid toward the edge once again. Another blade flew in front of his face as he tried to grab the case once more. He turned to face the Ranger. Her trench coat billowed in the wind around her legs. He saw she upgraded her armor. It fit her form more than before no doubt allowing for a wider range of movement. He growled and drew his brother's knife. The Ranger let out a small laugh and fell into a fighting stance not even bothering to draw her own blade. Saren let out a war cry and charged. The woman met his charge as he slashed and she jabbed at him trying to hit Turian weak points which he was prepared for. They countered and re-countered each other's every move for sometime. When he would slash, she would bat his knife hand away and she would counterstrike. Saren let out a growl in frustration and reversed the grip on his blade, hoping to slash open her stomach. She countered easily again. Saren growled.

Seeing this battle was going nowhere, in his other hand he threw a warp. The ranger was knocked back a bit and he capitalized burying his blade into the woman's knee. She recovered quickly and jabbed his face. He felt one of his mandibles break as he was knocked on his back. He looked up to the ranger pull the blade out with a pained grunt. He gave a turian smirk as behind the helmet he had no doubt she was glaring at him.

He threw an another ball of dark energy at her forcing her to duck. He used the moment to make a break for the case. He grabbed the case and jumped onto a skycar that was passing by. He looked back to see the woman had landed on another skycar a few meters behind him. Saren drew his pistol and fired making the driver swerve. The ranger crouched and drew her rifle from her back. While the car swerved Saren's fire she took aim. The car's movement not impeding her aim as she zeroed in the engines of Saren's car. Seeing this Saren jumped as the rifle fired. A second later the vehicle nosedived billowing out as it decended. The Vehicle saren jumped to next was a slow moving truck. He cursed as another shot hit the small truck's engines and it banked into a nearby apartment building.

He jumped from the truck and landed in a different apartment, crashing through the window. He still held the case and pulled out his pistol as the Ranger jumped in not a moment later landing hard and sliding to the another side of the room, her shields flickering slightly from the impact. He didn't give her a chance draw and fire back. He pulled the trigger. The round sailed through the air and buried itself into the woman's forehead. The small hole in her helmet smoked slightly as she fell to her knees and then foward on her face dead.

Saren let out breath he didn't know he was holding. His brother's killer dead at his hand. He walked over to the corpse. He had to be sure. He walked over pistol in hand. As he approached, he leveled the pistol at the head once more. He was about to pull the trigger when the ranger sprang back to life and swept the legs out from under him causing his shot to go wide. He landed hard on his back. Before he could even get up a black armored hand clasped around his throat and lifted him up with unnatural strength.

The ranger brought his face closer to the lifeless eyes of her helm. She chuckled, "You fool. You think that was first time I have been shot in the head." She lifted him up higher with a unnatural strength that no standard human, ghoul, or android should pocess. With her free hand pulled out her blade. She let it hover above his heart. "It seems fitting that I get to finally kill you. The one that got away," She chucked again, "Say hello to your brother for me…"

"HEY BITCH!" The ranger looked to see Vasir standing in the doorway holding a grenade laucher, the Meta human's grenade laucher. Her dress was torn in many places, "You can say hello to his brother first!" Saren took advantage of the situation and pulled himself out the woman's grasp a jumped away as Vasir pulled the trigger. The first shot exploded and sent the woman flying back into the next room. Vasir walked up and fired into the hole five more times into the darkness of the room. Vasir smiled and held the launcher in the air. "Well, today was productive."

"Indeed," Saren looked over to see Gatal walk into the room. He walked up to the hole in the wall. He pulled the bowieknife out of the ground where it landed and stuck in the floor after the first shot. He inspected it.

"Fine craftsman's ship, folded using Mass Effect fields if I had to guess." Flipped the blade in his hand and held the pommel out for Saren as he approached. "You deserve this more than I do."

Saran held up his hand, "No I don't need it, melt down for all I care." Gatal shrugged.

He was about to clip to his own armor when a charred and black armored hand reached out and grabbed pulling the salarian into darkness of the next room. A muffled gurgle could be heard followed by a loud explosion as the back of the dark room busted out. The Ranger stood in the entrance for a moment. Much of her armor was charred and her trench was tattered. Half of her helm was blown off, the skin beneath charred as well. He saw her smirk before she jumped. Saren growled and charged firing his pistol. Vasir caught up to and grabbed him as skycar rose with the woman standing on top of it. The driver was an asari, and the Meta-human sat in the passenger seat holding his side. Vasir pulled Saren to the side as the door slid open and the Asari fired at them with a sub machine gun as the ranger jumped inside. Vasir recognized her from the restaurant as the drunk and loud asari.

She looked to the Meta-human who waved her goodbye as they drove off. "Damn, hit by a skytruck and he is still not dead." She spat as she pulled Saren up off the ground.

"They got away," Saren stated. Vasir nodded and looked as the remains of Gatal on the floor. She shook her head.

"We got the case at least, Let's go. I hope it was worth it." Saren stared out the hole once more and followed, limping behind Vasir as they made their way out of the apartment. Saren picked up the case and opened it to see there was no tech inside instead a Vault-Tec bobble-head with that infuriating smile they always had.

"Dammit," Vasir cursed, "When did they have time to swap out the cases?"

It dawned on Saren that when he tackled the ranger out the window she must have swapped the cases prior. When Tesla and the meta-human took the fight outside the restaurant the "drunken" asari must have grabbed the real case.

Saren picked up the bobble-head. A cruel smile formed as he put it back and carried the suitcase with him. He saw Tesla raising an eyebrow as she probably expected him to toss it against the wall or something. Saren didn't care, it would serve as a reminder of his carelessness in the future.

* * *

Codex:

**Omega Humans:** They are the pinnacle of genetic research done by the Enclave prior to Navarro's fall. Despite the strain being utterly destroyed, one of the 26 pods containing the subjects was found empty however leading speculation that there is a surviving Omega Human still out there. What the NCR and later the Brotherhood was able to determine was that the serum was extremely fatal more so than the FEV with a hundred percent mortality rate in males and a twenty-five percent in females. The reason that the male subjects died was believed that the serum saw the Y-chromosome as a genetic defect as all the male subjects died due to mutations as the serum tried to correct this. The Enclave noted that it would need a separate serum in order to test on males and dubbed the alpha strain. It never went beyond a report to the base commander as Navarro was attacked not twenty four hours later. The surviving Omega human is still at large and it is uncertain where she is.

**Theoretical Omega Enhancements:**

Super Mutant level strength

Indefinite Lifespan

Immunity to Radiation

Genius Level Intelligence

Faster Reflexes

Enhanced Senses


	12. Chapter 12

Omega had many places that bustled and flowed like the veins of a great beast. It was always changing, as one gang war happened here and another over there. Entire neighborhoods would be made and remade overnight. Only one place stayed the same. Pulsing with violent rhythms and dark happenings, it was the true beating heart of the old mining station.

All its patrons came from various walks of life, Brotherhood, Terminus, and Council alike. Young Asari maidens danced on poles throughout the club while a turian bartender boredly served his drunken patrons and a krogan bouncer was hauling a drunken human out the door to be thrown into the street outside. All in all it was the usual customers.

One patron however stood out and drew everyone's' attention as he walked through the room, even the purple asari atop the balcony where she presided over her queendom took notice. She watched in curiosity at the strange human man walked through her club. He wore an ancient black vest with white undershirt with a pair of blue jeans. His boots and belt appeared to be made from some sort of reptile skin. What made the human stand out though were the bandages he was wrapped in that covered his entire body.

Aria watched in interest as the humans in the bar became fearful drawing back or plain walking away as they instantly recognized the individual. The aliens beside them looked at them in confusion. It was strange, humans were often prideful and boastful, usually stupidly confronting krogan and other things more powerful than they with no fear. It was annoying trait to be honest, but there few things they ran from, thresher maws, feral deathclaws, and herself among others.

This man didn't inspire fear so much as outright terror making Aria intrigued as he walked under her into lower bar. Their eyes met for a moment, and Aria saw a burning fire that unnerved her ever so slightly. Her earth history was rusty. Humans hadn't really been around long enough for her to really care. This man, however, inspired another more in-depth look. She looked at her heavily armored second, a batarian who was also watching with fascination.

"Bray," he straitened up at her words, "send for Holly, I want to know who this man is." Bray immediately sent for the human woman in question via his omni-tool.

"She is on the way," Aria nodded. She sat down and waited, not for long as the saw a middle aged human woman with jet black hair and dark skin quickly climb up the stairs to stand in just at the base of where Aria's couch/throne sat.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Holly said as she practically stood at attention. Another annoying trait most humans had was that damn Brotherhood training. It was bad enough that the turians had that militaristic attitude but to have another race with the same was rather dull. Holly herself left the Brotherhood for unknown reasons. Something to do with a Brotherhood raid on a Batarian colony that didn't go as planned. It didn't matter to Aria as the human woman was a damn fearsome sight in her stolen Wraith gear and with that turian made shotgun of hers.

"Yes, a human man walked through my club about a minute ago." Holly raised her eyebrow at the generally of the comment but bit down a sarcastic reply as Aria continued, "He seemed different than most."

"What did he look like?" Holly inquired. Aria nodded to Bray who pulled up the footage of the strange man. Holly eyes widened in that same terror her fellow humans exhibited on the dance floor.

"I assume you know about him." Aria asked to break the woman out of her shock and get the conversation moving.

"I thought he was dead," the woman whispered aloud. "How can he be alive? If he is here than…" she trailed off and looked at Aria, "Ma'am, he is going to kill you. Perhaps not right away, but he'll inspire the locals, the ones the gangs crush underfoot and turn them into an army to start fighting off and defeating other gangs. That is how he does it. How he always does it. Even the Brotherhood was weary of letting him out of Zion."

She looked back at the Omni-footage for a moment before looking back at Aria.

It wasn't a threat by the tone of her voice, it was a warning. One Aria took very seriously after seeing the terror he caused among his own people.

"Who exactly is he?"

"Joshua Graham," Aria raised an eyebrow. Seeing her boss' subtle confusion and curiosity Holly spoke again in almost a whisper, "The Burned Man."

"I don't know who that is?" Aria remarked dryly.

"Then I have much to tell you."

Aria gestured the woman to take a seat adjacent to her, "What are you waiting for? Tell me everything you know."

**…**

The large station hung between stars as the shuttle slowly made its way toward it. It was blocky with beveled edges and painted pitch black, sheeted with a special plating to prevent detection. It was one of three stations that the Elite Rangers used as a headquarters. In it a ranger walked of the boarding ramp of the shuttle drawing the gaze of several other rangers and station personal.

She was flanked by a powerful Meta-human. Her armor was charred and sections were missing revealing flesh underneath that was just as charred. This woman was well known among the rangers as the First. The First walked along with only a slight limp. The Meta-human held his side as well.

Following behind was a new addition to their ranks. An Asari of all things. Despite the bigotry toward aliens in general, the Asari never had once flinched from her duty. She was rescued from slavery by the Brotherhood during a raid in Hegemony space. Left behind by an uncaring Council, she dedicated her life to making them pay for leaving her to rot.

The three walked on down the halls of the station, eventually parting ways. The First made her way to her room to take off her armor. She arrived to small yet spacious room filled with weapon racks and a bed. She shrugged off her tattered trench coat and began pulling off her helm. She made no sound as she removed it despite her charred flesh being torn from her face and scalp. She ripped it off fast. She then did so with the rest of her armor. Taking out her bowie knife she began to cleave off the charred bits of her flesh. It would begin to grow back more quickly than if she had left the charred flesh there.

A voice came from the monitor and it wasn't one of her Rangers. "Well, you have no idea how long it's taken me to find you?!" The Ranger stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was loud and bit annoying, but she knew it well. She turned to her room's view screen, a smiling cartoon face plastered on it.

"Yes Man," she said dryly as she stood up to face the monitor.

"No really you should guess how long. I'll give you a hint at about a couple HUNDRED YEARS!" Despite herself she took a step back. She had never seen her old friend like this before.

She forced herself to speak to the glowing red angry face of the monitor, "I have been helping the Brotherhood maintain its power. I haven't the time to be idle."

"Ah, my dear Vana Clark, being issued orders and following them like the damn machine you've become. It is rather depressing to see how far you have fallen." Yes Man tone held sadness and the First Ranger formerly known as Vana Clark woke up with the words. Her face displaying actual emotion for the first time on a long time.

She had become something of a drone. Being called such by an artificial lifeform was a bit of an eye opener. She looked over at a small crate tucked in the corner gathering dust for so long. She walked over and picked it up and moved to set it on the weapons trunk at the base of her bed.

She ran her fingers along the surface, her fingers gathering dust as she did so. She moved her hand down to the latch and typed in the keycode. It popped open with a hiss as the sealed case opened, revealing the contents that were kept perfectly preserved over the centuries. In it lay a red beret, a necklace with a bizarre triangular symbol on it, pocket protector with thick rimmed glasses attached, a busted servo from a cyber dog limb, a beat up license plate, a pink knitted scarf for those cold Mojave nights, and an old .44 mag pistol. She picked up the last item, the most secret and unfolded the long tailed hood and moved to sit down next the case.

_A memory surfaced to an old and dying woman lying in a large bed in a penthouse suite with a beautiful view of the Mojave dessert. A deceptively younger woman sat at her bedside. The old woman smiled as she looked at the younger woman. "Don't be like that," jilting the young woman from her saddened stupor. _

_"Like what?" _

_"You know, all sad and destressed. That's killing me faster than the damn cancer. Try to look like you hit the jackpot at Gomorrah, specifically seeing those bastard Omertas' surprised looks at actually seeing someone win those rigged ol' slot machines of theirs." The old woman let out a hoarse cough as she chuckled. _

_The younger woman gave a forced smile. "Sorry," she mumbled, "It's just…"_

_The old woman squeezed the younger one's hand, "Don't be so negative. Just think of the now. There will be time for that in the future after I am in the ground." The old woman grimaced no doubt regretting her choice of words seeing an even more distraught look on her lover's face. _

_"You'll find someone else Vana, they'll be smart and funny, a bit awkward too. Not everyone can be as cool and confident as me." _

_Despite herself Vana let out a small chuckle and an eye roll._

_"There we go. Was that so hard? That is all I want you to be even after I am gone. Just to be…" Veronica never finished as she nodded off for the last time, the life draining from her eyes, but the smile remained. Vana closed her eyes holding back the tears for a moment before letting them out in a small sob. She couldn't take being there a moment longer. She ran out of the room, not before looking back from the doorway at her lover's body. The smile was still there. Seeing that brought a small comfort knowing her love died with a smile on her face. She turned and walked out the door for the last time. _

Vana was jolted from the memory. Tears lined her eyes as she looked up at Yes Man.

"I'm sorry, Yes Man for everything I have done or not done over the tears."

"That's fine Vana," his voice was soft. "I am just glad your back."

"Me too," and she smiled for perhaps the first time in centuries. Her face and the formerly charred flesh began to heal faster with the positive action. She picked up her black trench coat, and other pieces of her gear to stow in the bin by the door. She noticed something as her tattered coat shifted in her hands. She brushed her hand over the bump and pulled it off.

She stared at the tracer, recalling her brief fight with the Salarian Spectre. _That little shit_, "Yes Man," she stated.

"Already sending reinforcements. Just hold out until we get there." Yes Man said as he too recognized the tiny device as a Council transmitter.

She moved to her locker and retrieved a new set of armor. She slipped on a new trench coat and sheathed her bowie knife, Blood-nap.

"Don't worry, we'll hold as long as necess…," she stumbled a bit as the station shook.

"Or at least until the station falls apart," She added with a hint of excitement.

"Just don't get too crazy, this isn't the Mojave. These aren't dumb NCR troopers or even dumber Legionnaires."

"Please, I have dealt with these Spectre's before, they are resourceful and cunning. Almost makes it a fair fight. You know how I like those." She called back as she ran out of the room.

Yes Man rolled his eyes as Vana ran to the hanger were the mercenaries and Spectres had no doubt landed.

"Be careful Vana, I hate to lose you so soon after getting you back." He whispered before blinking out.

Two figures walked down a dark and rusty corridor. One wore a lab coat and the other wore an old worn and faded trench coat. They walked by many cryogenic stasis pods. All of them coffins for the occupants inside.

The figure in the faded trench coat adjusted his old fedora with his steel skeletal hand. The other, a man in a white lab coat didn't take any notice as his eyes were glued to the glowing green screen of his pip-boy. They finally stopped at the end of the row were the only remaining pod stood. The ancient vault had kept it running all these years with plenty of power to spare now that the vault only had one occupant. The true sole survivor of Vault 111. The dark haired man looked up from his pip-boy. His right hand went up to push his dark-rimmed glasses against his pale face.

"I have it," he exclaimed, "After all these years, we are finally able to return the favor to our good friend. May he rest in peace."

"Settle down Cabot, the pod is not open yet. She'll be pretty disoriented. We'll have to let Curie handle her transition," said the man in the faded trench coat.

"Not to worry Mister Valentine, I am hundred percent certain this will work." Cabot's hand's flew over the holo-graphic interface of his pipboy, "There it should release and let her out shortly. I'll continue to monitor the pods functions."

Nick shook his head at the old scientist's enthusiasm. Perhaps his worry was that the pod wouldn't open after all this time. _Should have brought Strong in case the darn thing wouldn't open_ _provided the big guy could get away from his darn Shakespearean plays that he performs_. Nick looked into the pod where ol' Nate's wife sat. The Red headed dame still had that look of worry and desperation from the day their son was stolen. It was heart wrenching to see or at least the equivalent for him. She hardly looked dangerous, but Nate claimed different. The two met during the Sino-American war in Alaska. He was an infantryman while she was black ops. The military recruited her out of law school in exchange for a full scholarship.

Nick looked back over to Cabot who mumbled calculations to himself while he monitored the pod. The immortal scientist could be a pain along with his overbearing mother and frivolous sister, but he was brilliant all the same. He looked back to the end of the corridor were Curie, the former Nurse Handy turned android doctor was preparing her medical instruments in the event Nora wasn't thawed correctly.

Nick found himself staring at the old pod once more, waiting for the seal to break and allow Nate's wife to finally be free of that frozen ice cube. Cabot let a final excited shout before the seals began to let out a hiss.

As the pod opened Nick found himself hoping his friend could rest easy now. His wife was finally free.

However things went haywire when true to ol' Nate Shepard's word, his wife shot out of that pod like a bat out of hell and tackled Jack to the ground. Nick sprang into action pulling Jane off Cabot and threw her against a closed pod.

"Mrs. Shepard, we mean you no harm. Your husband sent us to get you out." Nick calmly stated.

"Then where is he?" she growled trying in vain to move Nick's steel arm. The pod having left her in a weakened state after so long.

His cybernetic eyes dimmed a bit as his features softened.

"I am sorry to say that he passed away a few centuries back."

Seeing the look in her eyes said it all as she processed what he said. She slumped a bit and Nick let go seeing she probably wouldn't cause any more trouble. She slumped down against the pod.

Curie rushed over, worry etched into the Android face. Nick held up his hand to stop her. Curie nodded and stayed back a ways, giving the woman more space while fidgeting slightly as she wanted to help Nora.

Nick sat down and leaned back. He looked over to see Cabot had brushed himself off and was bending his archaic glasses back into place while maintaining a respectful distance away.

He looked at Jane who slumped down on to the floor. Her eyes looked distant, glued to Nate's pod. No doubt replaying that day her son was stolen in her mind. He decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'll explain past events while Curie here looks you over." Jane nodded slowly as he finished.

"How long exactly?" she asked eyes staring straight ahead.

"Around three centuries give or take, they really made these ol' vaults to last now didn't they." Nick answered.

"What happened to them?"

Nick didn't need to know who she meant and decided to tell her here and now. Curie moved closer and began taking health readings as Nick started.

"Well the story begins when your husband left the vault…"

**Codex: **

**Elder Maxson's Change of Heart: **The decision to allow Andriods to join the Brotherhood by none other than Arthur Maxson himself is considered one to the most hotly debate issues of that day other than the allowing Super Mutants join as part the Prydwen Accord. The story behind his decision still remains untold. Another theory believed that Sentinel Shepard was trying to leverage away power and Maxson used the decision to take away one of the Sentinel's biggest arguments in a bid to become elder. While many debated that he himself was replaced by an Android others believe it had to do with his finance, Knight Safrin Heart being outed as a Synth the same day Paladin Danse was too revealed to be a Synth. It was kept secret, instead spotlighting Danse's true identity as a focus point.

Maxson himself undertook the hunt personally, tracking her down many times and failing to kill her. Through she had many opportunities to kill him, she never did, unable to pull the trigger every time. Finally one day Arthur had her pinned and cornered. The story goes he shot her, but it was never confirmed. Some believe he let her go, as he never stopped loving her himself and his decision to induct Androids was a way to get her back. Some say after he stepped down as Elder Twenty years before his death he was seen with a young blonde woman that resembled his former love.

**A/N:** Well I am terribly sorry for the lack of update for so long. When I heard about Fallout 4 back when E3 was going, I forced myself not to even think of Fallout or risk insanity as the waiting dug in. I found myself diving into Destiny in the meantime at least. I know it's not a good excuse, but Fallout 4 gave me a lot of inspiration. Well I had to actually tear myself away from my damn console in order to write this as well. That was the hardest part I think. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
